If I was Yours
by BriRy18
Summary: After her world was tossed into Darkness the heroine Sora found herself tossed into a new word with a new power. She could summon the mighty keyblade to protect herself and the worlds from the dark creatures known as the heartless, but what she didn't expect was to have to protect herself from her best friend. (Cover Image credited to Doria-Plume)
1. Just a Normal Day

**If I was yours:** We all know that Sora was selected to wield the mighty keyblade to stop the heartless from bringing darkness to the various worlds, but unlike in the video games we all know and love this Sora was born a little different.

**Chapter 1: Just a normal day **

The room belonged to that of a typical teenager… posters spread on the wall, clothes on the floor and homework sitting on the desk completely neglected. On the bed was a bundle of blankets and tangled limbs a tuft of brown hair sticking out from a small opening and the sound of a grumbling snore from the sleeping figure underneath. The window was open letting in a cool sea breeze and the sounds of the nearby ocean.

"Sora! I know it's summer but you need to get up! Sora!" The motherly voice from downstairs made the figure under the comforter stir and sit up...the tuft of hair became a full head a pair of blue eyes blinked sleepily open brown hair sticking to sweaty skin or tumbled down in long waves of spiky curls.

"Young lady get up right now!" The voice called again.

"Yes Mom!" The blankets came off revealing Sora, a young sprite like teenager of fifteen years old. She ran fingers through her messy hair and looked out the window with a sleepy smile. "Oh yeah… today's that day."

Disregarding the messy bed and trying her best to avoid the mess on her floor Sora quickly grabbed up what appeared to her as clean clothes and slipped them on. She then slid down the banister of her staircase and snatchedup a piece of toast and an apple from the breakfast table. "Thanks mom gotta run, bye!"

Ignoring the disapproving looks and calls of her other Sora made a sprint out the front door. The small world of Destiny Islands was calm and peaceful with normal everyday folk who lived, went to work or school, and had everyday adventures. Sora didn't care much for work or school but she was always ready for adventure, especially when she and her two best friends took their boats out to the little island, a place where the children of her hometown came to play and explore.

Lately even the island was getting old… Sure it was a great little place, no adults, no rules, just friends and fun, but there's only so many rocks you can turn over before you've seen everything there is to see. I guess this was why her best friend Riku, a boy just a year older than her and had been her companion since they were in diapers, was so desperate to leave. Her other friend was new to the group because she'd only just appeared on the islands a few years ago. No one knew where she had come from, she had just suddenly appeared out of no where washed up on the beach no memory of where she had come from, just a name… Kairi.

Kairi had completed their circle. Each of them now brought something new to each other, Riku being the appointed leader and fighter, Kairi being the organizer and thinker, and herself being the fun and the dreamer. The other kids on the island Selphie, Tidus, and Wakka were fun to be around, but she just couldn't click with them the way she did Riku and Kairi. When she was around them her heart was always so full and happy she could go anywhere in the world and so long as she had them by her side she'd be content.

Her little boat pulled up to the dock and she spotted Tidus and Wakka right away battling each other with swords and toys with selphie on the sideline playing cheerleader. she counted the boats and smiled seeing that there were two extra meaning Riku and Kairi were already here. She tied off the end of her boat and jumped on the dock racing across the boards and the sand waving to the three as she passed them and headed to the bridge. She spotted Riku right away lounging on the palm tree as per usual. "Riku!"

The silver haired boy glanced in her direction over his shoulder his smile quick and confident as he followed her approach to him. "hey, about time you showed up. Kairi's already working on the list of things we'll need for the raft." He jumps down and lets out a soft laugh tugging on the ends of her hair. "Nice hair."

Sora grunted and tried to push the hair down. "Shut up it always sticks up like this."

"You should just cut it, it gets in the way when we spar anyway."

"No way! This is the only proof I have to my mother that I'm a girl!" She points at her face pouting. Riku's face stopped smiling a moment to look her up and down and take in the look of his best friend.

"Well… I wouldn't say the only thing." His eyes lingered on her pouting lips and he didn't notice Sora's expression turning confused.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Huh?" He looked back up to her eyes, realizing he'd been staring and his cheeks turned red and he shook his head. "No nothing, never mind." He turns his back to her to hide his burning cheeks. "Maybe you should put it up in a ponytail then."

"That is a better idea but all those scrunchies and ribbons don't really suit me… they'd look better on Kairi."

"What would look better on me?" speak of the devil, Kairi strolled up casually behind the duo all smiles.

"We were just talking about Sora's lack of feminine charm."

"That's it!" Sora grabbed up one of the wooden swords and waves it. "Prepare yourself Riku! You're going down!"

"Ha. we'll just see about that!" Riku picks up the extra sword and Kairi giggled and shook her head watching as the two friends battled it out on the circle stone platform. Within minutes Riku proclaimed himself the winner, leaving Sora on her back panting and pouting.

"Aww man 0-1!"

"for today anyway, now come on let's get started on that raft." He walks off Kairi giving her a sympathetic glance before jogging after him. Sora stayed there a little longer before getting up and rolling her head on her shoulders. Riku was such a good fighter it all came so naturally to him. She had to spar with Tidus and wakka just to get enough experience to even compete with him.

"One day I'll beat him," she grinned to herself and laid back to look at the sky watching the seagulls soar by and give a sweet coo. "One day…"

Her eyes closed… and she felt like she was floating… wind tickled her hair against her forehead and the sounds around her began to warp and mesh. Her eyes slowly open and she could see the darkness the sudden change of atmosphere hitting her like a bolt of lightning but she was too stunned to move.

_~I've been having these weird thoughts lately… like is any of this for real… or not?~_

Now she was sinking, as if surrounded by water and her pockets were heavy lined with rocks but she could still breathe… she looked at the bottom, a light opened in the darkness and rushed over her with feelings and memories of herself and her friends. She stood on the beach of her home the sun burning her eyes but amidst the bright light she spotted Riku's familiar form and smiled. She reached out to him… but saw the water at her feet begin to pull back and she gasped seeing a rapid wave approaching but Riku turned his back to it offering his hand as if welcoming her into adventure.

She ran to him her hand stretching out but the waves rushed over them keeping them apart she stroke and swam trying to reach him but the wave pulled her apart from him and she tried to call out his name but choked on the water that entered her mouth. _Riku!_

She came up for air gasping as she looked around for Riku but found Kairi instead calling out to her laughing and waving. Relieved she ran to her friend stumbling to her knees at her feet. The girl giggled joyfully but then gasped as her eyes lifted to the sky. Confused by her expression her eyes lifted up and she saw falling stars.. .the orange sky lit with them. A figure fell from the sky and for a moment Sora thought it was Kairi… she looked to her friend only to find herself looking up kairi reaching down as if to keep her from falling.

Sora tried to scream as that falling sensation returned to her. Kairi's form disappeared and Sora stared down at the ocean she fell towards and closed her eyes bracing for impact… that familiar darkness swelling up again… making her float all the way to the bottom until her feet touched down.. she looked around and gasped as birds surrounded her revealing a light under her and she stared at a mural of a beautiful princess. Sora admired her as a little girl would admire a beautiful woman, longing to be as stunning and feminine.

As she stared she could hear a voice in her head telling her what to do.

"_So much to do, so little time… but don't rush, think carefully. Your decisions will affect your destiny." _

Though the voice was frightening Sora was calm she listened carefully and watched as three separate stone pillars appeared in front of her. She walked to each of them examining them closely listening as the voice explained their purpose. She took hold of the sword a real true weapon unlike the wooden ones she used to fight Riku it had weight and power. She could see herself becoming a true warrior with it… and with that thought it disappeared in her hands.

"_You've accepted the power of the warrior… now choose a power to give up in exchange." _

She looked between the shield and the wand… the power of the mage was never a power she had been interested in. She took up the wand watching as it too disapparate from her hands. The pillars collapsed and she gasped looking about as the mural shattered at her feet making her sink. She landed gently on yet another mural and she felt the sword appear in her hand She gave a few swings with it and listened to the voice… one by one it led her through a series of tests and questions. Until finally they appeared… black wriggling creatures with glowing yellow eyes that sent chills up her spine. She held up the sword to protect herself watching them appear all around her.

She attacked stabbing and slashing the beasts until they evaporated into a black gas-like substance. She spotted a staircase and ran to it more and more of those creatures appearing around her. She swiped and sliced until she reached the top mural… she spotted the light and her hand reached out for it feeling its warmth.

"_The closer you are to the light, the greater your shadow becomes… but don't be afraid."_

Curious Sora's head glanced back and she gasped as she shadow stretched and grew into a new form… a dark shadow that stood there threateningly.

"_Don't be afraid…"_

The voice reminded her and she frowned and held the sword proud and strong and fought. It may have been big but she felt mighty, a sort of glow emitted from her as she battle taking down the shadows and damaging the empowering figure. She struck it, over and over and over, until she could feel its power waning. She jumped back and the sword disappeared from her hands making her gasp, She looked up backing down as the shadow fell on top of her covering her in darkness… the voice repeating in her mind,

"_Do not be afraid...remember, you hold the mightiest weapon of all." _

As her limbs tangled in the darkness she listened her eyes frightened, her breathing ragged, and her mind overwhelmed from taking it all in.

"_So don't forget: You are the one that will open the door." _

Sora awoke with a start laying on the familiar sandy beach. She slowly sat up staring at the ocean and her heart calmed and she gave a yawn falling back down and staring right up into the face of Kairi.

"WHOA!" She jerked up and turned around… no not a dream, just the real Kairi leaning over and laughing at her. "Give me a break Kairi."

"Sora you lazy bum, I knew I'd find you snoozing down here."

"No you won't believe it! This huge thing swallowed me up! I couldn't breathe I couldn't- OW!" She rubbed her head where Kairi hit it pouting cutely. "What was that for?"

"To wake you up… you're still dreaming."

"But it wasn't a dream… or was it…" She bit her lip staring at the sand and down at her hands. "I don't know. What was that place?" She looked out to the wide open ocean. "So bizarre."

The dream world she had visited stayed in the back of Sora's mind for the rest of the day. Even as she and her friends gathered supplies to build their raft she kept thinking about that world and the dark creatures that inhabited it. She stared at her hands that were now dirty from climbing over things and picking up supplies. She recalled them grasping the hilt of that sword… the power of it was incredible…, but more she had felt… needed like there was someone out there calling for help and she had to respond.

The sun was setting and the days work was behind them. One more day and they'd be ready to go. Sora sat up on the warped palm tree kicking her feet back and forth and glancing over at Kairi with a smile when she joined her, and then Riku who leaned up against the trunk. "So, Kairi's home is out there somewhere right?"

THe subject of Kairi's home and roots was a common topic of discussion and what had inspired Riku to build the raft. "Could be," he answered calmly her arms crossed in his usual "I'm cool" fashion.

"How far could a raft take us?"

"Who knows, if we have to, we'll think of something else."

"So supposed you get to another world, what would you do there?"

"I don't know, I've never really thought about it, it's just I've always wondered why we're here…" Sora listened to Riku explain his wonders and questions about the other worlds… she could tell by his serious expression and firm voice that this just wasn't a sudden decision of his. He had been thinking about leaving for awhile… itchy feet eager to explore and find the answers to his many questions.

"Thanks to you Kairi I never would have thought of any of this. If you hadn't come here I probably would have gone on without ever finding out anything… Kairi.. thanks."

"heh you're welcome." She giggled making Sora pout a little. She was glad they were getting along but she felt a little tug of jealousy. She watched Kairi get off the tree with some help from Riku and Sora followed and jumped off herself dusting off her clothes she starts across the bridge when she hears Riku call out to her.

"Sora!"

She turns and gasps catching the object that Riku tossed her way. She opened her palms and saw a long piece of string decorated with shells and two painted rocks on each end both star shaped. "What's this?"

"It's a hair tie so you can put your hair up."

"You made this?" She held it up smiling. "It's cute. are these Paopu fruits?"

He returned the smile and watched her admire the ends with those big blue eyes sparkling with delight. "Yeah… you remember the legend behind those right? If two people share one, their destinies become intertwined." He walks closer and takes the string turning her around and braiding her hair. "They remain a part of each other's lives, no matter what." He ties off the end with the string and pulls the end over her shoulder so she can see.

"It suits you too…"

"Yeah, it does.. and it even has a touch of home with the fruit. I love it, Thanks Riku."

"You wanna try it?" He leaned down smirking making Sora's face blush and she backs up.

"Huh? What are you talking about? Stop goofing off we have to get home!" She turns and runs off to her boat. As she sailed back towards the mainland she grabbed hold of the end of her braid and smiled down at the trinket. "Together… always."

**My First Story Upload! Yay! I've had experience in writing fan fiction but it was always Dragon Ball stuff and I'm finally branching out and trying something new, So I hope you guys enjoy this and look forward to the next chapter!**

**Next Chapter: The Door has Opened**


	2. The Door has Opened

**If I was yours:** We all know that Sora was selected to wield the mighty keyblade to stop the heartless from bringing darkness to the various worlds, but unlike in the video games we all know and love this Sora was born a little different.

**Chapter 2: The Door has Opened**

The next morning was similar to the previous.. Sora woke up late, snatched up a piece of toast and an apple from her mom's kitchen table, but unlike the previous day she took the time to brush and braid her hair and tie in Rikku's charm. She couldn't believe just how much she loved it, the pretty ends clicking together making her smile and hold them close as she sailed over to the little island.

As usual everyone was there before her playing or working. she bumped into Selphie first who spotted the charm in her hair immediately.

"Wow! That's so cute it really suits you Sora!" She smiled. "I take it you've heard of the legend of the Paopu fruit'

"Yeah Riku told me," She said it affectionately getting Selphie's eyes to light up dreamily.

"Oh that's so romantic."

"Huh? Romantic?" Confused by the descriptive word she stares at selphie who was already gone walking away with her head in the clouds. "What did she mean by that?" She looked back down at her trinket frowning and she tossed it back over her shoulder making a dash across the sand to find her friends.

Kairi stood by the completed raft, Riku had spent all morning putting the final touches on the mast and it looked great. There was a big barrel for supplies and she took Kairi's list of supplies she would need to gather. After a quick browse around she was up to half the needs before bumping into Riku.

"Hey Sora you finally made it." Riku couldn't hide the smile that spread across his face the moment he saw her. She had come leaping over the stones in the water and had even splashed herself a bit gathering fresh water from the spring.

"Yeah, whatcha doing all the way over here? Shouldn't you be helping collect supplies?"

"No way, that's your job. I did all the grunt work remember?" He pointed over to the finished raft making her snort and climb up the stone Lanai and set the stuff down.

"Oh yeah? Well what are you calling your so called masterpiece?"

"I'm gonna name it the Highwind."

"Highwind? Nah something like Excalibur, or Ragnarok sounds cooler than that." She grinned at him punching his shoulder making him laugh.

"It's my ship… but how about this. We decide the old fashioned way." he motions to the obstacle course they had created. Kairi had wandered over by now and was shaking her head at their shenanigans.

"You two will never stop… alright I'll be judge." She gets up on the lanai putting up the starters mark.

"Just one second Kairi… i think we should sweeten the deal just a little bit more." He puts his hands on his hips stretching his legs by doing squats.

"Alright," Sora agreed. "If I win, I'm captain of the ship… and if you win."

"You get to share the Paopu fruit with me."

That statement threw her off a little and she looked at him shocked. "Wh-What? Wait a minute…" Kairi gave the start and Riku took off.. Sora shouted after him running over the deck as fast as her legs could carry her nearly falling as one of the platforms buckled under her feet. She followed him up the climb to the zipline and grabbed hold of his waist before he could take off."

"Whoa, hey what the… Waaaaah!" They both went tumbling onto the trees Sora caught herself and jumped from tree to tree touching the star before jumping down and making the sprint back. She was laughing and breathing heavily as she jumped onto the Lanai declaring herself the winner. "Woo hoo! Finally I won! I… Riku?" She looked around seeing he hadn't been anywhere close to her… she wandered back to the touch point and found him where she had left him by the trees his one leg pulled upto his chest his hand on his belly.

"Rikku? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"You sure? You look a little…" she reached out to touch him and he slapped her hand away making her pull back.

"I said I'm fine...just winded myself is all I kinda fell a little hard with your extra weight on the zipline." He frowned at her making her back up.

"I'm sorry Rikku, want a rematch?"

"No, it was a stupid contest to begin with. We'll name the ship whatever you want Sora." He gets up and walks away from her.

Sora felt the ache in her chest as she watched him. "Man i screwed up…"

"Don't worry Sora, he won't stay mad for long." Kairi said as she walked over her hands behind her back. "Riku is a little hot tempered, but when it comes to your friendship he'll always come around. You mean a lot to him." She pulled on the end of her braid giggling. "This is proof of that."

"Yeah," Sora smiled holding the trinket in her hands smiling warmly. "I guess you're right. I'm gonna go walk around for a little while, I'll meet you at the docks later okay?" . Sora wandered off… making her way back to the main beach she looked around for Tidus and Wakka hoping for a spar… then remembered they had said something about exploring the secret tunnell behind the waterfall.

She admired the pictures and carvings on the wall with fond memories.. her lips curving as she traced the images of her Rikku and Kairi all in a circle… Kairi was right their friendship was too important to waver over something so silly. She picked up a stone and started drawing she formed a large star in the middle of the circle and then pressed a hand to it sighing happily. "We'll always be together… won't we Riku?" She stared into the carved face of Riku her lips spread in a wide smile.

_hmph._

The noise startled Sora and she jumped to her feet whirling around to stare at a mysterious cloaked figure. "Who's there?"

_I've come to see the door to this world. _

The mysterious voice spoke ominously. Sora felt a shudder and she backed up "Huh?"

_This world has been connected… tied to the darkness… soon to be completely eclipsed_

"Well whoever you are, stop freaking me out okay?" She felt her heart stuttering in her chest and she felt cornered. Then it hit her. "Wait… where did you come from?"

_You do not know yet what lies beyond the door. _

"You're from another world?" The thought of it struck her as amazing. She couldn't believe this was happening and that she was speaking to a true being from another world. Riku would freak out if he knew!

_There is much more you need to learn. You understand so little._

Smug and proud Sora pushed up her chest and clenched a fist at him. "Yeah well you'll see I'm gonna go and learn what's out there!"

_A meaningless effort, one who knows nothing can understand nothing. _

The figure's gaze turned to the door and Sora let hers drift over and wonder what the importance of the door was. When she looks back to confront the stranger… he was gone.

The encounter left her shaken so she carried her wooden sword with her out to the docks where she sat and waited for Kairi. Riku's boat was already gone for the day, and it made her a little sad because she had wanted to apologize before they set sail tomorrow.

"I'll just have to apologize to him tomorrow." Sora sighed and leaned back to watch the sky. She heard Kairi's footsteps but didn't look at her until she sat down to join. "Hey Kairi, Do you think.. .Riku's changed?"

"Maybe a little… but i guess that's what happens when you grow up. You start thinking about different things and looking at people in different ways. You worry about stuff you never normally worried about before."

She kicked her legs back and forth staring at the sunset. "If you're really that afraid of Riku we can just take the raft and go, just the two of us."

Sora sat up giving her a shocked expression. "Say what?"

Kairi laughed and and lifted her head up to the sky. "Just kidding!"

"What's gotten into you? You're the one who's change Kairi," but Sora smiled knowing Kairi was giving her support and she hugged her for it.

"Maybe a little… you know I was a little afraid at first." Kairi hugged her back and then slowly broke from the hold, "but now I'm ready… i know whatever happens I can always come back here. Right?"

"Yeah, of course!"

"Good…" Kairi smiled softy but as she turned to the sunset her smile faltered a bit. "Sora… don't ever change okay?" She stands up breathing in a deep long sigh. She looked down at Sora who was still all smiles her lip catching between her teeth as she felt the momentary tug of guilt. Her and Riku had been best friends for years… Kairi felt so out of place and jealous at times that she wondered if she really belonged… but Sora's smile, and Riku's kind words made it difficult to believe that she belonged anywhere else. "I just can't wait til we set sail, it'll be great."

Night approached and Sora went straight to her room once home and walked up for dinner… she took a moment to lounge on her bed and relax. She looked to a toy ship she had made as a kid smiling at the dolls that sat at the bow. A crash of lightning interrupted her peaceful thoughts and she peeked her head out the window. "A storm?" Then a terrible thought occurred. "Oh no! The raft!"

The sea was wild, she had barely made it to the docks and took a gander around the island before the tiny boat turned over joining the other two that had been tied off annd were waving about wildly against the dock. Riku and Kairi had to be there. "Riku! Kairi!" She shouted for them and gasped when her eyes spotted the glowing black figures she had seen in her dreams.

"You!" she slashed at them doing little to no damage with her wooden spick and getting bit and tackled left and right. She ran for it. Her legs wobbled as she made it into the club house leaning against the wooden walls and hearing the thunderous booms of debris being tossed about. She climbed up the steps panting and opening the door… and she spotted Rikku staring up at the source of the magella.

"Kairi… where's Kairi? Isn't she with you?" She panted as she approached him.

"The door… has opened." Was all Riku said to that his eyes looking from the swirling orb of darkness above and his own two hands as if he was shocked at what he had done.

"What?" She stared there shocked at the words that were coming out of his mouth.

"the door has opened Sora, now we can go to the outside world!"

"What are you talking about?" . She walked over to himclenching her teeth. "We can't go anywhere without kairi."

"Kairi… Kairi… Kairi…" He said her name over and over as if he was sick of hearing it. "Fine... she can come with us.. but once we step through this door we may never be able to come back. We'll never see our parents again" He looks to her his eyes beckoning her almost pleading for her to come with him. "We can't let fear stop us, we'll never get another chance! I'm not afraid of the Darkness!"

His hand reached out to her and Kairi looked at it her dream flashing in her mind making her hesitate. She saw him becoming swallowed up in the black mist and her fear welled up and she tried grabbed hold of him trying to pull him out but he slipped through her fingers the darkness tugging them like the brutal waves of the ocean had before. "Riku! Riku no! Come back!"

Darkness surrounded them and she felt so cold so empty and she cried her hands still stretching out reaching for something.. anything. "Please help me!" A light pierced through the darkness and Sora stumbled forward back on the platform now holding a large key. Her eyes looked up seeing Riku was long gone. She clenched her fists feeling the key in it and she stared at it in complete awe of the weapon. A single word popped in her head and repeated over and over like an echo.

_Keyblade..._

**_The first two chapters are up fast enough but we'll see how progression goes. Hopefully I'll have the next three chapters up by this weekend. _**

**Next Chapter: Sora the Keyblade Wielder**


	3. Sora the Keyblade Wielder

**If I was yours:** We all know that Sora was selected to wield the mighty keyblade to stop the heartless from bringing darkness to the various worlds, but unlike in the video games we all know and love this Sora was born a little different.

**Chapter 3: Sora the Keyblade Wielder**

Traverse down was a quiet trade town with a mix of faces and species spread about doing various activities. Donald Duck of the king's royal magicians walked beside his friend and captain of the royal guard, Goofy. They were on a mission to find their King who had mysteriously disappeared with a cryptic note explaining he was out to find the source of darkness that was causing worlds to blink out.

"Huh?" Goofy paused in his walk and stared up at the sky. "Donald look,a star is going out!"

"Oh no! We have to hurry Goofy, let's find Leon so he can tell us where to find that key!" Donald runs forward his flippers slipping along the stone ground Goofy hobbled after him pausing briefly to call for their dog Pluto. "come on, Pluto!"

Pluto though was on the trail of a different scent. His nose pressed to the ground and his tail twitches back and forth happily as he found the source of the scent. He sniffed and licked Sora's sleeping face, the girl stirring and groaning her vision blurring and focusing on Plutos face. "What a dream…" she begins to drift off but Pluto jumped on her chest shaking her awake and making her gasp. "This isn't a dream!"

She stood up quickly wobbling a little and holding onto the wall rubbing her head making her grunt. "Ugh my head… where are we?" She looks down to Pluto and smiles softly. "Got any clue, buddy?"

As if taking an interest in something else Pluto's ear lifts and he hurries off leaving her there without an answer. "Hey wait!" She ran after him her eyes wandering a bit taking in the looks of the town around her. It was completely different then her little island, so bright even though it was night time, all the lights and the people were friendly and waved to her as she ran by them and into the doors of the second district. She tried to find pluto but instead stumbled upon a man who had collapsed to the ground, his heart popping from his chest and disappearing into darkness forming one of those shadowed creature. She gasped and backed away her keyblade forming in her hand.

"Not here too!" Suddenly everything came rushing back at her.. the fighting the danger the darkness! She had to find Riku and Kairi! She ran and fought taking down the shadows that followed her, but more and more just kept popping up in their place. She couldn't run fast enough or far enough. She went from district to district ducking through doors and climbing on roofs to get away.

She found herself back where she started the heartless seemed quieted here and she ducked into the accessory shop sitting beside the fire to take a breather and pull her knees to her chest. "What's going on? Why are they after me? How did I end up here anyway?" She held her head tying to remember the last events before waking up here but all she could remember was Riku being swallowed up by the darkness and unable to reach for him. She vaguely remembered the weapon she held the Keyblade… or so the voices in her head whispered to her. She stared at it now admiring the shimmer and strength of it.

"It's just like the sword…" is this what her dreams had meant? She held the mightiest weapon of all… the keyblade. Determined to fight she got back to her feet and rushed out to meet them head on.

"They'll come out at you from nowhere." A mysterious voice spoke and Sora's head whirled towards the source finding a man she'd never seen before. He looked like a cross between a pilot and a pirate, all rugged and cocky wielding a weapon that looked like the cross between a gun and a sword.

"Who are you?"

"They'll continue to come after you… so long as you continue to wield the keyblade." He points at her accusingly. Sora looked down to her weapon gripping it tightly her hands fisting around the tight leather of its hilt. "Why… why would it choose a kid like you?"

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Deeply offended Sora turned an accusing glance at him suddenly ready to stab her keyblade in that cocky face of his.

"Doesn't matter… now let's see that key." He held out his hand ready to take it. Defenses up Sora backed up snarling at hi.

"There's no way you're getting this! HYAAA!" Not even waiting for him to attack she launched forward. She could see the surprise in his face as she beat her key against his blade.

"not bad kid, you've got spirit… but you lack experience." He pushed her away launching a fireball at her and she squeaked and rolled out of the way.

"What was that?! You just…" She had to duck again now on the defensive she blocked and scrambled the man had such power.. .he reminded her so much of Riku but far more scary determination and confidence. She nearly dropped her blade and she lifted it up to block and it hit her head making her stumble back and fall unconscious.

She could hear voices around her. Deep concerned and ominous, but she couldn't quite make out the words they spoke. Her head felt heavy and she felt herself being lifted up and carried. She tried to stir herself awake but the pain in her head was so massive.

"Riku...Kairi...where are you?"

She could hear their laughter now… and a soft smile of comfort spread across her face. She could even begin to makeout their faces… seeing them on the beach waving her over. She reached out her hand covering their faces and suddenly everything warped… she was back in the dark RIku's body swallowed up in it… Kairi's face looking at her soberly as she stumbled forward like the walking dead and then vanished in a gust of wind.

_The Door has Opened… _

_this world has been connected… _

_tied to the darkness..._

_Sora… don't ever change..._

_We can't let fear stop us! I'm not afraid of the darkness!_

"Riku…Kairi… RIKU!" Sora shook herself awake laying on the bed curled up in a ball sweat dripping on her face as she slowly sat up and shook her head.

"hey you lazy bum… get up." Kairi's voice rang in her ears and with blurred vision she looked up… seeing her face and smiling. "You okay?" She asked.

"Yeah… I think so." Her heart felt so relieved and she nearly jumped out of bed to hug her.

"Those creatures that attacked you were after the keyblade… but it's really your heart that they want, because you wield the keyblade." It was Kairi's voice.. and Kairi's face… but something seemed off.

"I… I'm so glad that you're okay Kairi."

"Kairi? Who are you talking about I'm the great ninja Yuffie." The voice had warped and suddenly Sora's vision began to improve… the faces WERE similar but it was now apparent to her that the coloring and shape of her was off. Sora let out a groan and laid back down, Yuffie heaving a big sigh.

"I think you might have overdone it, Squall."

"That's Leon…" The cocky pirate looking man grunted at Yuffie's comment standing beside the keyblade that rested against a doorframe. Sora gasped and sat back up.

"My Keyblade!"

"yeah, we had to get it away from you to shake off those creatures. Turns out that's how they were tracking you." Yuffie explained.

"We had to conceal your heart from them, but it won't work for long." Leon went into further explanation his eyes never leaving her still stupefied that of all the people in all the worlds the keyblade chose to appear in the hands of a scrawny teenage girl. "Still it's heart to believe that you are the chosen one." He lifted the keyblade holding it out as if preparing to attack… but the keyblade vanished and reappeared into Sora's hands making her jump. "Oh Well, I guess beggars can't be choosers."

"Well you did say she had spirit, so it's not a total loss."

"Spirit alone won't save us, she needs experience."

"Okay, I think it's time someone explained some things to me. What's going on here?" Sora demanded an explanation. Leon and Yuffie exchanged glances then shrugged. she was given the briefing. They explained how there were many worlds besides our own, and they were always supposed to be secret and kept separate from each other. However the heartless, which Sora came to find out is what those creatures were that attacked her, changed all that. The way Sora figured it these heartless were attracted to the Darkness and darkness lay within every heart… and her keyblade, was the greatest weapon against them.

"I didn't ask for this…" or did she? She briefly remembered calling for help when entangled in darkness. Perhaps she had chosen to wield it… and it chose to be wielded by her. "How did all this happen… I remember being in my room…"

The Island…

The Dark storm…

"Wait!" She stood up panicked. "What happened to my home? My Island, Kairi…" She held her head remembering it all tears wanting to fall as a painful ache swelled in her chest. She heard a jingle and looked at her shoulder where her braid rested and she cupped the trinket holding it close. "Riku…"

Leon glanced over with mild sympathy for the girl. Yuffie patted her shoulder… and for a moment the entire room went into a deep silence… and then they attacked. Heartless popped up into the room right in front of Sora. Tears gone and her worries of her island forgotten her keyblade rushed out and she ducked over to Leon as Yuffie jetted out the door.

Sora followed leon out the back onto the balcony bringing down the heartless that followed her.

"Don't bother with the little guys! You need to find the boss! He'll be the source of the minions!" Leon called out rushing down the alley to go off and search. Now with a direct mission she ran through the districts once more her eyes searching for a large heartless… she found plenty of little guys, the battles getting easier the more she chopped down. She even found easier ways to move her body, looking for openings and weaknesses.

She stumbled into the third district the heartless seemed quiet here which was unusual… she glanced around and suddenly heard an explosion overhead she looked up and didn't even have time to move as two squawking figures tumble from the air and land on top of her, squishing her under them.

Donald and Goofy saw stars circling around their heads from the fall, but the sight of the keyblade shook them awake and they shouted out. "Oh the key!" The ground rumbled under them large stone pillars shot up around them cutting of any exits. Heartless appeared and Sora pushed the two off holding out her key in defense. She wasn't sure who these two strangers were but she hoped they had some fight in them.

The grunts went down easily enough… it's only when the big kahuna popped up from the sky that she found herself struggling. It was like four separate heartless working together. She was happy to see that the two strangers were strong in their own right wielding defensive skills and magic she was deeply impressed with. With their help she not only survived the battle, she kicked it's invisible butt

"Whoo! Whoa did you see that! We totally beat him!" She spun her keyblade around giggling and shouldering it her hips and feet doing a little jig. Donald and Goofy picked themselves up watching as the girl danced and celebrated shouting out to the sky. "I am Sora! Keyblade Master! Woo Hoo!"

"I think she's got a screw loose somewhere…" Donald murmured to Goofy tapping his foot and then cleared his throat. "Excuse me… we're-"

"Oh right, thanks for your help." Dancing halted she turned to them shaking their hands. "You really saved me there.. I'm good but I don't think I could have taken him on my own.. at least not the first go around." She grinned tapping the top of her shoe over her heel sheepishly.

"You don't give yourself enough credit, Donald and I are good for support but its your keyblade that saved the day… in fact that's why we're here. We've come all the way from our castle to find you."

"You mean you've been searching for me?"

Both nodded… and after a moment Goofy slapped his fist into his palm. "Say why don't you come with us? We can go to other worlds in our vessel."

Other worlds… there were so many and Riku and Kairi could be on any one of them. worried she hung her head and hugged herself. "I wonder if I'll be able to find Riku and Kairi."

"Of course!" Donald quickly agreed, Sora's head quickly lifted looking at him hopefully. Goofy leaned in whispering to Donald.

"Are you sure?"

"Who knows," he whispered back, "but we need her to come with us to help us find the king."

"Sora," Leon who had walked over with Yuffie from district two. "Go with them, especially if you wanna find your friends."

"I guess you're right." Sora agreed worried deeply over her friends. The heartless, the darkness.. had they all come because she was the keyblade wielder? Or had her home been the cause of her becoming keyblade wielder in the first place? She had so many questions, and they wouldn't be answered just sitting here doing nothing.

"You can't come looking like that." Donald, put off by her sad expression, waved a finger at her. "No frowning, no sad face, okay?"

"Yeah," Goofy said with a chuckle. "You gotta look funny, like us."

"This ship runs on happy faces." Donald smiled big up at Sora.

"Happy?" could she even begin to muster a happy face at this point. She looked at the two of them… took a deep breath and bowed she stretched her lips out in as big a smile as she could muster her eyes rolling up from the muscles in her cheeks clenching and she thought she was about to break her jaw… she waited looked down at them and her smile slowly faded into confusion as they looked ready to burst… Suddenly they did.. .they bursted out laughing.

"That's one funny face!" Goofy shouted between chuckles. Their laughter was so contagious that Sora couldn't help but join in. She laughed until her stomach hurt and then gave an affirmed nod.

"Alright, why not, I'll go with you!"

"Time for introductions, I'm Donald Duck." Donald put his hand in, Goofy's soon joined.

"The names Goofy."

"I'm Sora," she smiled and slid hers on top the three of them making a silent pact together. She felt the instant bond between them and her heart eased and lightened. yes she was making the right choice.

"All for one, one for all."

**The Adventure has started, and Sora has two new comrades to assist her in the search for her friends. To answer the question of whether this will differ from the actual game, yes it is going to I'll be focusing more of the key points in the story line instead of going from world to world. Also I'llbe including some stuff that you will not have seen in the game, some inbetween conversations and the like. **

**Next Chapter: Truth and Friendship**


	4. Truth and Friends

**If I was yours:** We all know that Sora was selected to wield the mighty keyblade to stop the heartless from bringing darkness to the various worlds, but unlike in the video games we all know and love this Sora was born a little different.

**Chapter 4: Truth and Friends**

It turned out that going world hopping wasn't all what it was cracked up to be. Though she enjoyed discovering new things, and fighting the heartless it seemed that the worlds came with their own set of dangers. She'd nearly gotten her head chopped off by a spoiled Queen of Hearts, was sent dilly dallying around by some talking Chesire Cat, and then had to fight a large boss Heartless that threw and jungled flaming sticks,and that was all just from one world!

On a bright note Sora did learn a lot of things she gained some experience in magic collecting spells here and there thanks to Donald's teachings, and gained a few new skills from every fight… though not everything she got out of a fight was good. Sora grumbled as her wounds were being tended to by Donald. "Ow! That burns!" She whined and yanked her arm away Donald tapping his foot frowning.

"We can't be wasting potions every time you get hurt Sora, you need to learn to heal your wounds the old fashioned way." He slapped on a bandaid making her rub her arm and hiss in pain.

"That last fight nearly killed me yah know, How would you like it if you got slammed into ground by a twenty foot mutt!" Sora complained referring to the large canine Cerberus they had encountered at the Heroes Coliseum. It had taken some wheeling and dealing to get Phil the trainer of Heroes to even let them compete in the games. One by one the heartless fell and then they went up against this guy named cloud who had been tough to beat especially with his impressive strength in wielding a large Buster Sword. Then out of no where Cerberus came up and threatened to destroy the entire Coliseum.

"What's Hades' problem anyway? Do you think he's got a beef against Hercules or something?" She referred to the hero of that world, Mr. bulging muscles and pearly teeth. The man had strength, wisdom, bravery and everything Sora had hoped to gain in her journey.

"I don't know, but I think Leon had a point when he said that you need some experience. We may have been able to beat Cerberus but from the way things have been going lately we're bound to run into more trouble." Goofy said having one of his wise moments as he piloted the ship through the cluster of heartless ones.

"Yeah, now that we have full access to the games you should visit it frequently to level up Sora. It'll be a good chance to test your skills and get training from Hercules and Phil." Donald agreed.

"That'll have to wait though, you heard what Phil said, there won't be any games for awhile because of the mess that Cerberus made." Sora took her seat in the navigation area and bit her lip. "Hmmm hey it looks like there's a planet up ahead…" As goofy pulled into the orbit of that planet Sora took a closer look.

"Hey maybe the King went down there." Goofy suggested taking a look at the charts showing massive life readings.

"In a backwater place like that? No way!" Donald gave a firm grumble and returned to his seat. "Let's move on."

"Now hold on a minute," she grabbed the controls from Donald before he could take them out of orbit. "Riku and Kairi might be down there! Let's check it out."

"No, we're leaving. We've got an important mission and we're wasting time." Donald turned the controls back to him, but Sora yanked them back.

"Aww come on! Just land, Donald!"

"I said no!"

"You're such a jerk, Donald! If you thought the King was down there you'd go but you don't give two wits about my friends!"

"Aw phooey!" Donald let go and grumbled Sora grinning and taking firm controls. She presses the shift forward.

"We're landing… whoa… WHOA!" The ship began to spin from the firm press Donald let out a squawk of complaint.

"What are you doing? You're gonna make us crash!"

"It's going too fast! How do I make it stop! AHHHH!" Panicking Sora tried hitting every button she could and ended up ejecting herself right out of the ship. She felt herself flying and then falling trees and debris catching her and making her land smack hard into wood. She groaned and rubbed her backside looking around. "owww… my head. Donald? Goofy?"

She stood up slowly brushing dirt off her pants. She was in some sort of tree house, she could tell, but not much else. Things were old and dusty and she heard the wind rocking the creaking boards… a noise behind her startles her and she turns around coming face to face with a massive leopard. She gasped and backed up her keyblade phasing into hand and she held it out to protect herself. "N-Nice Kitty."

The snarling cheetah attacked and Sora defended, she skidded and jumped around aiming a few thunderbolts at it to slow it down before digging her keyblade in for the messy work. The leopard whined as it was sent flying across the room but quickly shook it off getting back to its feet.

Sora watched it circle and waited for it to launch before counter attacking and knocking it back once again… this time when it flew it stayed down. Sora quietly approached it wondering if she'd been too rough and killed the poor thing. Just as she got close the Leopard jumped up roaring in her face, she let out a scream that later would make her blush in embarrassment. Luckily for her someone else had heard, a half naked man with a spear appeared from above and blocked the leopard's attack and sent the kitty running with its tail between its legs.

Sora sat on the ground shaking and sweating and staring at the man who stood ape like in front of her. "Y-You are..."

"Sabor, Danger…" her murmured to her in jumbled English.

"yeah… I got that," she laughed getting to her feet. "Thank you."

"Thank… you?"

Realizing he wasn't really understanding she tried to speak a little slower. "What is this place?"

"This place...is this place." The jungle man spoke with firm confidence. Sora gave a nervous chuckle realizing conversing with him was gonna be more difficult than she realized.

"Oookay..,have you seen anyone else?" When he just stared she continued. "I got separated from my friends… you know…" she clutched her hands towards her body. "Friends…"

Tarzan mimicked her motions. "Friends."

"Yeah, there's two of them, "she held up two fingers. "The loud one is Done-" she cut herself off and frowned shaking her head. "You know what, never mind." She couldn't worry about Donald and Goofy… it was obvious from the way they'd been acting before that they didn't care about her friends… they only cared about finding their king. "I'm looking for my friends Riku.. and Kairi."

"Look for Riku… friends."

"Right!" Her eyes drifted up over Tarzan's head… and she guess she must be missing them both a great deal… because she could picture Kairi walking across the floor calm and sweet. That had been happening a lot lately.. but she wondered why it was Kairi she kept seeing… perhaps it was because she knew Riku had made it off the island.. but she had no idea where Kairi was.

"Friends here…"

"What?" Snapping out of her thoughts she looked back to the man. "R-Really?" He made some noises that sounded like monkey talk.

"Friends here…" he followed up with the monkey talk and then repeated it once.

"I'm… not following you." she point to her eyes then to him then to herself. "show me."

The man smiled and Tarzan pointed to himself. "Tarzan… Tarzan go."

"Sora," she point to herself. "Tarzan go, Sora go go" she laughed a little as Tarzan did a happy little dance. he lead her through the tree house and she jumped after him down onto the netting underneath, and then into the trees below. She was surprised at how well her body was able to mimic his, she found moving across the jungle trees and the vines easy enough and even somewhat fun.

After falling through a thicket they landed in the middle of a campsite. Tarzan tugged on her arm and lead her into the main tent where they found a young woman messing with some form of camera. "Jane." Tarzan called her, and she turned around smiling.

"Tarzan… oh and who's this?" She leaned down to stare at her much like Tarzan had done when they first met.

"Uh.. I'm Sora, ma'am."

"Oh, you speak English, so then you're obviously not related to Tarzan.. are you here to study the Gorillas?" She asked, her speech prim and proper and very hypothetical.

"Highly doubtful, Miss Porter." A deep resonating voice spoke from behind her and sora turned around. Stepping into the tent was a tall intimidating man with a gun, and behind him were…

"Sora!" Goofy shouted happily coming from around the man to run to Sora.

"Donald! Goofy!" strangely relieved Sora ran forward hugging them both… but then remembered she was supposed to be angry and she turned her back Donald mimicking the motion with a humph!

"They're nothing but a circus of clowns, not much use for hunting Gorillas."

"Mr. Clayton!" appalled Jane stepped forward. "We're here to study the Gorillas, not to hunt them. This is research!" She watched him leave and gave an aggravated sigh. " Oh that man… oh well.. the more the merrier I say. Do make yourselves at home"

"Thank you, Jane." Sora cleared her throat. "I don't know about you guys but…"

"I'm staying." Both her and Donald spoke at the same time and sora gave a shocked expression.

"huh? What do you mean you're staying? I thought you said you wouldn't find your king here."

"Sora, look what we found."Goofy holds out a piece of a gummi ship. Sora picked it up and admired it. so it would seem they were back to square one. If Goofy and donald believed they would find the King here it would mean she would have to work with them a little longer… it did make her a bit relieved though.. if she ran into some heartless they were good in a pinch.

Communicating with Tarzan was getting impossible though. they tried showing slides and exploring the nearby areas for Riku and Kairi and the King but no such luck. Mr. Clayton suggestion that if they were not in any of the local areas there could only be one other place and that was the Gorilla nesting grounds.

Sora got a bad feeling in her tummy when the thought of it was suggested. She could tell Tarzan was hesitant about taking them there but at the same time she wanted to find her friends. So Tarzan gave in, and he lead them back through the jungle and across the vines to speak to kerchak, the head of Tarzan's family. The large Gorilla stood on a branch looking down at them ominously like a judge would during trial.

Both he and Tarzan spoke in an entirely different language, the ooks and eeks of gorilla speak had her wondering what they were talking about. Goofy leaned down whispering to Donald. "Did you get any of that?"

"No, it's all gibberish."

" Kerchak!" Tarzan shouted as the Large ape ignored him and walked over the branch deeper into the thicket. Sora cocked her head to the side curious as to what could possibly have driven his attention away from such ,what she supposed was, a heavy important conversation.

"We should follow him. Come On, you guys!" She continued down the branch trail and up the mossy clearing… the path lead to the thick tree that held the tree house where she had fallen. "hey… isn't that…" she spotted Clayton, Donald rushed ahead and the moment clayton shouldered his gun ready to fire at a gorilla that was busy spinning a globe he squawked. The gun went off and Sora's heart clutched in her throat fearing Clayton had done the worst. She hurried over and let out a sigh of relief when the Gorilla jumped and ran off safe and sound.

"What's the big idea?" Donald demanded, and Sora turned her own glare to Clayton.

"Donald's right! Just what the heck were you aiming at?"

"It's not what you think, I wasn't aiming for the Gorilla, a snake slithered by you see.. i saved that poor Gorillas life."

"You're an idiot, I don't believe a word you just said! You said it yourself that you're a hunter and that's precisely what you were doing!" She snagged Clayton by his hand yanking him. "We're going right back to Jane so you can explain yourself to her!"

She turned her head back to Tarzan seeing him give pleading eyes to Kerchak who had seen the entire thing. "Forget it Tarzan… I won't put your family in danger anymore." Tarzan turned to her looking disappointed and ashamed.

If he thought Sora was mad, she was nothing compared to Jane who went ballistic. She yelled accusingly at Clayton also not believing a word about his snake story. She forbade him from stepping near the gorillas again, and aggravated he stomped right out of the tent.

Sora shook her head and looked down. "Even if Riku and Kairi are here I can't get to them… what would they be doing with Gorillas anyway?"

"That also goes for the king… do you think there's something really important there?" Goofy suggested rubbing his chin. After a brief moment of deep thinking their moment was interrupted by a thunderous boom of Clayton's gun. Sora ran out looking around and she gasped seeing heartless surround a helpless Gorilla.

"It's the heartless! We've gotta help them!"

She rushed over and started beating down the heartless. One of the things Sora noticed was that the heartless changed shape depending on what world you were in. She supposed it made sense since the darkness reflected a person's heart and the hearts that were lost here were mostly animals she guessed.

Once the Gorilla was safe and the heartless gone Dora looked around trying to find Clayton. "Do you think the heartless got to him?"

"What I don't understand is why the heartless suddenly showed up. I mean when we first came her there wasn't anything but that leopard to worry about."

"So are you saying that Clayton's disappearance has something to do with the heartless?" She let out a gasp as the gun resonated again and she rushed into the bamboo thicket.. she found Clayton's pipe but there was no sign of Clayton. They continued their search through each part of the jungle, bumping into random heartless and Sabor the leopard. The more they continued the more it looked like Clayton was just a casualty in a random heartless attack.

That is until Jane got caught amidst the chaos becoming trapped under the misty tree and surrounded by heartless fiends. Once rescued she huddled against the frightened Gorilla. "Clayton came to the tent and that's all I can remember, something wasn't quite right with him."

The gorilla in her arms made panicked ooking noises Tarzan quickly translating as the pieces came together. "Terk says, Gorillas trapped ny cliff… she ran, Clayton followed."

"So Clayton is behind all this, I knew he couldn't be trusted! Let's go!" Sora turned to Goofy and Donald who nodded in agreement. Quickly taking the vine slide shortcut they ran through the camp past the bamboo thicket to the tall cliffs. Clayton had a clutch of Gorillas trapped to the wall his gun ready to fire and kill.

"No!" Sora ran in swinging her keyblade knocking the gun up so the bullet missed. "I won't let you hurt them!"

"Neither will we!" Donald shouted waving his wand and shocking Clayton with a barrage of thunder. Tarzan and goofy swung around to protect the Gorillas and Sora stayed front and center of Clayton taking him on. He fired shots at her catching her in the arm or grazing past her..

"Clayton stop this!" Sora pleaded with him! Tarzan shouted at her in monkey speak.

"Not Clayton!"

Not Clayton… she wasn't sure what Tarzan was speaking buts he could guess what he meant. The look in clayton's eyes was not his own. She could feel Darkness emitting from him and that was what was attracting the heartless to him. "I don't want to hurt you, but I can't let you win!"

"Sora!" Donald waved his wand a potion healing her wounds and making her strong again. Clayton held back his next attack the wall behind him crashing down in a small explosion.. almost as if something had come bursting from it. Tarzan, concerned leapt forward to attack Clayton but was brushed aside by something… and Sora could see it now… the towering lizard like beast blending in with his surroundings with mirror like scales. She held up her keyblade and calmed her breathing.

"Heartless boss… once i defeat you things should become calm again just like in the other worlds."

She concentrated her attack on the heartless, finding that if she hit it enough its mirroring power diminished giving her better view of her target. She aimed high for its head slashing the key against it's softened scales giving a shout of praise as Donald followed up with a powerful magic. "We're wearing it down! Keep it up! Aim for the head Goofy!"

IN a new attack she launched her keyblade at it like a boomerang it snapped through it once then came back to her in a flash of light. Goofy followed her lead throwing a spinning attack at the head the monster becoming delirious and confused just who to attack next. She could see Clayton's eyes going crazy with anger and frustration. He jumped from the heartless aiming his gun and giving a shout.

"Enough of this! I'll shoot you down! "He aimed right for Sora not noticing the heartless behind him losing control of its power and falls down crushing the unsuspecting hunter underneath him. Sora had closed her eyes, but she felt arms coming around her protecting her. As she opened them she looked at Donald and Goofy and felt tears well up.

"Donald… Goofy…you guys were gonna…WHOA!" She was lifted up by her shirt and looked up to see the giant ape Kerchak. "Huh? What are you ACK!" She got tossed up and over the wall onto the other side. She shook her head watching as goofy and Donald landed beside her and Tarzan climbed up to join.

Sora got to her feet and she looked out to the waterfalls her chest tightening at the beautiful sight. "This is…"

"Tarzan, home." Tarzan spoke slowly and motioned his head to the caves. Unable to contain her excitement Sora rushed ahead and into the caverns.

"kairi! Riku! I'm here!" Her voice echoed and she looked around for them… she climbed higher and higher calling their names her hands grasping the rocks above and finally reaching a little alcove… inside was a beautiful tree with blue butterflies with wings that sparkled covering the trunk.

"What a beautiful place." Jane spoke the group having come up behind her while she stood there dumbstruck.

"Ee Ee OOh OOh Ha"

"They're… not here." She looked to Tarzan. "I thought you said they were here."

Tarzan helped up a hand and motioned for her to listen. Keeping quiet Sora strained her ears…. and she could hear them. The beating waterfalls echoing all through the caves like a steady heartbeat

"Ee Ee OOh OOh Ha… Friends here, see friends." Tarzan explained… and it was Jane who finally understood.

"Oh now I've got it.. Ee Ee OOh OOh Ha… means heart… friends in our hearts."

Tarzan nodded. "Heart." He touched his chest and reached for Jane's hand who slid her palm into his smiling.

"Oh…" Sora, thoroughly disappointed let her shoulders slump. "That's what it meant."

Tarzan noticed her disappointment and he continued his explanation."Friends, same heart. Clayton lose heart. No heart, no see friends, no heart, no friends." He motioned to Donald and Goofy… Sora felt the tears again and she held her heart feeling it beat strong and she let the tears fall down.

"Donald. Goofy, I'm sorry for what I said, and what I thought." She wiped her tears away sniffling. "I shouldn't have thought ill of you, that was wrong of me. You guys are my friends too. I should never doubt that!"

"I'm sorry too, Sora," Donald touched her hand, and she knelt down and hugged him tightly goofy joining in. "from now on we're in this together!"

"yeah, hyuk, all for one, huh?"

Sora Smiled and laughed hugging them back tightly nodding. "Yeah! All for one!"

**The Adventure has started, and Sora has two new comrades to assist her in the search for her friends. To answer the question of whether this will differ from the actual game, yes it is going to I'll be focusing more of the key points in the story line instead of going from world to world. Also I'llbe including some stuff that you will not have seen in the game, some inbetween conversations and the like. **

**Next Chapter: You're not a dream, right?**


	5. You're not a Dream, right?

**If I was yours:** We all know that Sora was selected to wield the mighty keyblade to stop the heartless from bringing darkness to the various worlds, but unlike in the video games we all know and love this Sora was born a little different.

**Author's Note:** Okay so I've decided to include a few other gender bend roles to make things interesting. One of them you'll see coming up is Maleficent and if you need a visual for what I had in mind take a look at sakimichan on deviantart her work titled "Maleficent". Word of warning for girls and some boys this may make you more than swoon :3 So prepare yourselves! And one more thing, if you're having a hard time trying to picture a female Sora my source material was inspired by Doria-Plume on deviantart it's called ":genderswap: The Keyblade Owners" I'd give you links but they're not allowed apparently, lol.

**Chapter 5: You're not a dream, right?**

The events in Deep jungle were concluding… Sora took notice of the keyhole which automatically locked with her keyblade, it wasn't the first one of its kind either. Sora recalled the one she had closed in Wonderland and it seemed like her keyblade searched out to close them, but she'd yet to figure out why. What's more they'd collected two new gummi blocks from the keyholes, but had no idea what they were for. They were shaped differently than most normal blocks and it was decided that they would return to Traverse town to find out what to do with them.

Sora admired the tail on her keyblade now, the trinket had been given to her by Tarzan in a symbol of their new friendship.. and when she slid it on her keyblade had morphed and changed shape. "I wonder if I can find other things that will change its shape… The keyblade feels different too… it feels lighter, quicker."

"We'll know more once we've talked to Leon… if he can't tell us what we want to know I'm sure he can point us in the right direction." Goofy said confidently as they approached the town in question.

"I guess you're right," Sora sat up and then jumped to the control. "It's my turn to drive!" She grabbed the controls from Goofy making him fall over and she pushed the ship at full speed. "The faster we get there the faster we'll get some answers!"

~Hollow Bastion~

The dark council room inside the castle of Hollow Bastion crowded with voices and persons of varying forms, but standing at the pinnacle of them was the main person of importance, a tall malevolent being with curved horns, pale greenish skin, and burly form. The eyes of this man were harsh and calculating as he stared down at the projected figures of the keyblade wielder and her friends. He lifted a hand to his bearded chin suppressing a chuckle as a plan formed in his head.

"The girl is becoming a problem." Jafar strolled up next to him his staff planted firmly on the cold stone ground. "She's found one of the keyholes."

"No need to worry, it'll take her ages to find the rest." His voice was deep and resonating like the bellow of a beast. "Besides she remains blissfully unaware of our other plan…"

"Yes, the princesses…." Ursula chuckled deeply from behind them still lingering in the darkness. "How are we in that pursuit, Vincent? I heard you had recruited some help in that particular field."

"That I have… and speak of the devil," Vincent waved his hand and the images change to that of Rikku bringing in another girl, Alice from the Wonderland world. "It would seem he's brought me a gift. Excuse me, my friends… I have some plans to unhatch… go about your individual duties, and report back to me when you've all made progress."

In a whirl of capes Vincent walked out of the room and walked through a portal of darkness teleporting himself from the hallway to the Princess Chamber… Riku had just finished putting Alice into her freezing cell as Vincent walked up to him. "Well done, boy. Your capture of alice was flawless. It would seem your training is paying off."

"The job was easy, but I still don't feel right about kidnapping these girls." Riku frowned looking at Vincent with a deep frown. "Why do we have to put them in here?"

"As I've already explained the heartless are destructive creatures looking for hearts to devour. These girls are known as the Princesses of heart, and it is imperative we protect them from harm until they can be eradicated completely." He put a comforting hand on Riku's shoulder.

"Fear not for your heart Riku, you're growing stronger and stronger...and soon you'll be immune to the darkness."

"Good…" Riku decided and then brushed the hand off his shoulder. "Now if you'll excuse me I'm gonna go take a break, I don't want to be disturbed until you make good of your promise."

"As it so happens I do have some good news in that regard." He tapped his staff to the ground and the image of Sora appeared before him, Riku jolted and turned toward the image of her.

"Sora!" He reached out to touch her but his hand went straight through the image. In disbelief he looked to his hand. "Sora…" he then growled clenching his fist. "Where is she?!" He whirled his head around to yell at Vincent.

"Calm yourself my boy, there's no need to get ill-tempered. She's in a place known as Traverse Town. She's receiving a bit of training of her own. So she'll be safe… for now." He closed the image, Riku's fists raising up to his heart feeling it beat erratically in his chest. The pain he was feeling filled his teal eyes and her quickly closed them to keep the tears from welling up..

"How can I get to her?"

"Use the same power that you did with Alice… just as I showed you. Let the darkness flow inside and release it calmly out with the image of that town in your mind." He leaned down urging Riku forth. Riku looked to his clenched fist and calming himself he held out a hand letting the fingers unfurl and the whole in space ripped open in a blur of darkness. "Go to her, son… but be warned you may not like what you find."

~Traverse Town~

Sora thrusted her blade up lightning striking down from the skies and hitting the floating furniture causing them to evaporate. Donald gave an approving nod standing next to the great Wizard Merlin whom they'd met while delivering a book for Cid who was installing the new Navigation gummi's into their ship."Wow you've gotten a lot better since we met, Sora. The travelling has done you some real good."

"You aint seen nothing yet." She thrusted forward again the tip of her blade glowing red hot "FIRE!" Three sharp shots of Fire shoot through the air landing right on target obliterating them on target. "Ha! Victory!" Sora twirled the blade in her hands rubbing her nose proud and happy.

"So far you've mastered the spells of Ice, lightning, fire, and cure… there are others out there such as the magics of gravity and the summonings in which the fairy has taught you. Keep up the practicing and you're sure to have some real skill tucked under that blade of yours, Sora." Merlin praised. "Now then, I do believe enough time has passed, Cid should be well and done with that ship of yours."

"You're right, thanks again for the lessons Merlin, I'll be sure to stop by once in awhile for another practice lesson."

"You do that, child." merlin brought them down to the main floor, and Sora left the little stone cottage with goofy and Donald, hopping across the moving stones towards the exit.

"I can't believe how much fun I'm having. When Riku first suggested going to see other worlds I was always a little afraid… but I figured if I was with him I could go anywhere and he'd protect me. Now I can protect myself! I can't wait to show him what I've learned."

"You know you talk about this Riku guy an awful lot Sora. I thought you had two friends you were worried about." goofy asked before falling off the stone and into the water. "Whoops Hyuk!"

"Sora waited on the middle rock tapping her fingers on her arm." well I have been thinking about Kairi… I mean I see her face a lot almost every world I go, but Riku and I… what we have is something really special.. a deep connection!"

"Ohhhh... I get it.." Donald snickered and then wobbled falling into the water as well. "Ack!"

Sora laughed and jumped the last few rocks in three large bounds and then helped goofy and Donald out of the water.

"you know… I had a dream about Riku the other night. In fact I dream about him all the time… everytime I close my eyes I feel like he and I are so close I could touch him." She pulled her braid into her hands petting the star shaped stones. "But… my hands never reach him… they always go through… or I wake up and he's not there anymore." Her eyes slowly open sadness welling up in them.

"Now Sora, what have I told you about sad faces?" Donald scolded.

"Ah, you're right." she smacks her face shaking away the frown and tears. "sorry about that. Come on, let's go check on the ship." She turns and races out the door. She immediately spotted heartless and was about to spring into actions… until…

Riku swooped down his dark curved blade slicing through the dark figures seemlessly. "There you are!"

"Riku?" Startled and in shock she stumbled forward her hands shaking as sthey reached up to touch him. They slid over his cheeks and her thumbs dug into his mouth stretching them in a smile until he bat them away.

"Hey, cut that out!"

"Riku…" Tears wouldn't stop now. "It really is you… I'm not dreaming this time!"

"God I hope not, it took forever to find you, Sora." He flipped hair out of his face and then after a brief hesitation grabbed her hand linking their fingers. "Nope… we're both very real."

The hand did it… she felt his warmth and touch and she knew it wasn't a dream. She yanked him to her and her arms came around him hugging him tightly. "Riku!" She cried in his chest shaking and clutching the back of his shirt. "I'm so happy you're alright! I was beginning to think I'd never see you again!"

Touched by this Riku smiled and hugged her back stroking down the length of her braid his cheek pressed to her temple. "It's okay, Sora. We're together again, and now we're finally free!" He pulled back and kept a firm hold of her hand. They walked a little while together Sora wiping the tears from her eyes before realizing something.

"Wait… what about Kairi? Where's Kairi?"

"She's not with you?" Riku asked his eyebrow raised. When Sora's happy face fell he sighed and he gripped her hand tighter. "Don't worry, we'll find her, Sora. I'm sure she made it off the island too." He let go and raised his blade as if to make a declaration. "we'll all be together again soon. Don't worry, just leave everything to me, I know this Guy-" the sound of something slicing caught his attention and he turned just in time to see Sora take down a stray heartless.

"S-Sora?" His eyes widen taking a look at the blade in her hands. Where had she gotten that thing?

"leave it to who?" Cocky and happy at his shocked expression she shouldered her blade with a giggle. "Do you think I've just been sitting here twiddling my thumbs? I've been looking for you and Kairi… with their help." She motioned to Donald and Goofy who nodded and waved friendly like.

Frowning Riku eyed the two companions not sure what to make of them. He hadn't even noticed them, his eyes had been all for Sora the moment he stepped foot in Traverse Town. "Who are they?"

"These are my friends Donald and Goofy, they've been helping me search and even have taken me to different worlds. I can't believe some of the places I've been to, Riku, it's incredible. I've been swinging from vines, thwarting evil queens, training with heroes, and battling the heartless."

"How do you know about the heartless?"

"Oh, don't you know?" Goofy put his hands on Sora's shoulders. "Sora's the keyblade master. According to Leon she's the key to stopping the heartless."

"Is that a fact?" Riku eyed Sora… what exactly had happened while they were separated? Rike figured her travelling around was probably the reason why Vincent had such a hard time finding her in the first place it was because she kept bouncing around worlds, as he had done searching for the princesses of heart.

He eyed the keyblade taking it from her hand and holding it out. "So this is called a keyblade?" He admired the gleam and the style of the blade… it felt… familiar to his hands. Sora's eyes went to her hand having not realized it had been taken because she had been busy arguing with Donald.

"Hey give it back!" She reached for it Riku holding it up out of her reach in an old game between them. She fell against him their fingertips touching and Riku's expression changed and he quickly shoved the key back at her.

"Here… I was just looking no need to get so emotional, Sora."

"Sorry it's just very special to me." Sora said holding the blade close before letting it evaporate in her hand once more. "You're coming with us, aren't you Riku? To find Kairi, and to help them find the King?" There was an akward silence between them, one that Donald didn't care for. He looked between them and frowned.

"No, he can't come!"

"WHat?" Surprised Sora turned her back to Riku to glare at Donald. "Why not?"

"We have a full ship already, if he comes along it'll only cause trouble, he should stay here where you can join up again after we find the king."

"Riku won't cause any trouble Donald, he's a great fighter, I should know."

"I don't care, if he comes along you'll just get distracted."

"What do you mean distracted?" Annoyed now she bent down to Donald's level her hands on her hips. "What are you talking about?"

"You'll be too busy making goo goo eyes, and worrying about each other to do any serious fighting."

"Goo Goo… wha-" blushing Sora shook her head holding her hands out. "That's not.. we're not… ooh for the love of.. Riku's a friend. JUST A FRIEND!" She emphasized that last part her face bright red. "We're not making goo goo eyes, or anything like that, isn't that right Ri- huh?" She turned around to find Riku gone. "Riku?"

She looked around, there was no trace of him. He must have walked off while she was arguing. "Nice going, Donald. You probably made him all embarrassed and awkward with that goo goo eyes stuff."

Her heart was still pounding at the thought of it. The thought of her and Riku being anything but friends had her insides twisting and leaving her unable to breathe. It was safer, MUCH safer to stay as they were… and Riku had to feel the same… right? "Oh well… at least I know he's okay… now if I could just find Kairi."

Riku ran as fast as his legs could take him until he reached the end of the alley and he beat his first on the wall going to his knees. "What is wrong with me? I finally found her and now I'm running?" He couldn't take it… the words that had come out of Sora's mouth, "just friends," He knew they were friends, but for some reason he couldn't stand hearing her say it.. as if they couldn't be anything else… as if there was nothing special between them at all.

"I told you that you may not like what you would find." Vincent stood behind Riku and the boy whirled around gasping and he snarled.

"Don't sneak up on me like that!" Riku shouted at him. "I hate that!"

"Sorry, but I did warn you. The Sora you knew is disappearing little by little and in its place is a cocky young girl whose slowly replacing you with new companions she now holds dear."

"That's not true! I don't believe you! Sora would never choose them over me, never!"

"Is that so? Than why is she not looking for you now?" He motioned around them. "Even when she'd noticed you gone she hasn't searched for you. She's still with them. She claims to have been looking for you, but she's too busy having fun learning new tricks with that silly keyblade of hers."

Riku hated to admit it, but Vincent was making more sense the more he tried to explain. He recalled the way she'd protected it the way she looked past him and straight at the keyblade she was holding when he held it up out of her grasp. "You call that keyblade silly, but they told me it was the key to defending the heartless. That SHE was the key."

"Partly a lie partly the truth. You see, I'm afraid, though your friend is semi talented with it the keyblade was never truly hers to begin with. She called for it when your world was collapsing around her and because your heart beats so strongly for her it answered her pleas. Now the keyblade is protecting her in your stead… but the blade is yours and if you want anymore proof that it is then recall when you so easily took it from her grasp. Normally when someone else tries to handle the keyblade it vanishes from their hold immediately. In your hand it lingered remembering that you were its true master. By giving it back to her you've merely lent it as an offer of protection. There will come a time when you will need to take it back…"

"When will that be?" Riku clenched his fists beside him remembering how the blade had felt in his hand.. so familiar… so right. Yes this was the truth, he was the keyblade master, not Sora.

"Come with me, I will show you the way."

"Wait… I should go say goodbye." Riku pleaded. "I sort of left suddenly, I should at least tell her that I'm going."

"As you wish… i believe she's in the second district… cleaning up another heartless mess." His lips curved slowly. "You'd best catch her before she leaves."

~Second District~

Sora pointed her blade at the keyhole locking it tightly and giving an affirming nod. "That takes care of Traverse Town… if what Leon says is true then there's more of these Keyholes one for every world. We better make sure to lock them at every world we visit."

Donald nodded and healed all their wounds from the fight. "Cid should definitely be done now, let's go talk to him." Goofy and Donald turned towards the path that lead to the third district. Sora turned to join them and suddenly stopped when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Riku!" She turned and smiled. "Oh I'm so glad you're still here."

"Yeah, I won't be for long though. I have to go."

"Go where?" Her smile dropped. "I don't understand. I know Donald said some weird things but I explained to him that…"

"it doesn't matter… I don't care what he said or what he thinks what matters is that you're safe and you'll stay that way so long as you have the keyblade." He touched it again taking it from her and holding out to admire. This time she let him. "This is your only method of protection, you can't rely on me to protect you so learn how to use it well… I'll come back for you when I'm ready… and while I'm doing that I'll find Kairi for you. I promise."

"We'll both look for Kairi," she nearly said she'd go with him, she nearly broke the promise she made to Donald and Goofy. "all of us will. Then we'll meet up and be together again, just like old times."

"yeah…" his voice saddened. "Like old times… Take care, Sora." He watched her smile and run off after her friends… after a moment of standing still he followed her to district three and watched her through the window smiling and laughing with this new big group of friends.

"You're better off without that wretched girl, in my opinion." Vincent spoke non-chalantly. In the window Sora grabbed Donald under her arms diggin her fist into his hat giving him a noogie while her smile spreads wide and happy. "She doesn't realize it yet, but she values her new friends far more than she does you."

After a brief silent moment, Riku spoke. "You're right about one thing…" He felt the darkness spread around him and Sora's image warp and fade. "I'm probably better off without her."

**Oooh I made myself sad... *Sniffles* I know I said I would try and concentrated on Sora's perspective as a girl but then I realize that the Soriku is so key to the plot in the story so I hope you all aren't disappointed in that, cuz I know I'm not. **

**Next Chapter: I wish upon a Genie**


	6. Wish upon a Genie

**If I was yours:** We all know that Sora was selected to wield the mighty keyblade to stop the heartless from bringing darkness to the various worlds, but unlike in the video games we all know and love this Sora was born a little different.

**Author's Note**: Okay so I've decided to include a few other gender bend roles to make things interesting. One of them you'll see coming up is Maleficent and if you need a visual for what I had in mind take a look at Sakimichan on deviantart HERE (Word of warning for girls and some boys this may make you more than swoon :3 So prepare yourselves! )

**Chapter 6: I wish upon a Genie**

"Ouch!" Sora nursed her finger pouting. "Man why can't I be as good at this as Kairi is… she loves crafts."

"What are you doing Sora? We should be getting ready to leave." Goofy said looking at Sora who sat on the steps in front of the accessory shop. They were still waiting on Donald who was fighting over his nephews on the prices of the new wand he wanted to purchase.

"Yeah I know, but seeing Riku leave got me thinking." She rubbed her fingers again looking down at the pieces of stone glass and leather she was using to create a charm. "Even though the three of us are separated I feel like we're still close, and I think it's because of the charm RIku gave me." She pulls her braid into view showing off the stones. "I'm confident I'll see them again because in a way they're always with me… but Riku and Kairi don't really have this kind of thing to comfort them so I'm making them one… so when we do see each other and if we do get separated again we each have something to bring us comfort!"

"That's a great idea, Sora, but what's the star shape mean?" Goofy sat down next to her leaning his head in to watch her work.

"In my world there's these star shaped fruits called Paopu Fruit… they represent an unbreakable connection when shared between people who care about each other. It's said that when they share the fruit their destinies become intertwined and they'll remain apart of each other's lives forever and ever." Sora blushed a little as she explained it and finished looping the charm with the leather string to produce the final product. She stared long and hard at the star shaped stone her finger flicking it gently to make it spin. "Do you think he'll like it?"

"If I know anything from the brief time we met Riku I think he'll cherish anything you give him." Goofy patted her shoulder chuckling.

"I hope so." She pocketed the necklace and then started on the one for Kairi, instead of a necklace thought she would make a bracelet... but as she started to put the thing together her hands halted.

"Huh? Something wrong Sora?"

"I'm… not sure." Sora couldn't put her finger on it… but seeing those pieces together.. didn't register the way she thought they would. She heard Donald coming out of the item shop mumbling something about thieving little scamps as he approached. She quickly folded up the unfinished pieces in a cloth. "I'll finish this later."

"Are we ready to go?" Donald asked testing his new want by doing a quick wind spell and giving a nod of approval.

"In a minute, Donald, Goofy, I wanted to ask you a question… did you know about this guy that Leon talked about… a man name Vincent."

"We've heard about him from the king a couple times. He told us that he's a dark fairy that once was obsessed with the seven purest lights… whatever that means." Goofy explained. "Why do you ask?"

"Well… its just I've been thinking about how are journey has been so far and some things have been puzzling me. Leon says that Vincent was the one who took over their world, warping it with darkness. I'm wondering if maybe he's responsible for what happened to my world… and if that's the case does that mean that the darkness that swallowed up Riku and Kairi… was Vincent's doing."

"It could be, but you just saw Riku and he's safe and sound, isn't he?"

"Maybe, but something doesn't feel right…" she touches her chest frowning. "I'm worried about Kairi more now than ever"

"Then let's get moving, we don't have any time to waste dragging our feet." Donald grabbed her hand and pulled her along to the exit. Once in the gummi ship they were off to the new world… the journey through the warps in space was perilous with new foes and obstacles.

The land surrounding them was a desert, hot in temperature and dry in humidity. Sora could taste the sand in the wind, and the quiet mysteriousness of the arabian people. The streets had been deserted, left for the heartless to scatter and wander recklessly. Sora's blade cut through them her skills more heightened than ever.

As her Donald and Goofy searched the deserted roads she kept her eyes peeled for any form of life, but there wasn't a soul around, and it made her concerned. The people were either turned to heartless or barricaded inside their homes quivering in fear. "We have to hurry and find the keyhole you guys, these people are awfully frightened, they'll all be consumed by darkness unless we can do something."

"Hey let's try down here," Goofy pointed to an alleyway. "I thought I saw someone." He walks ahead and Sora followed poking her head around the small opening, and goofy was right, she spotted a girl probably a few years older than herself.

"Hello, is someone there?" The voice of the girl was both sweet and mature, she came out of the clutter stepping forward. "Who are you?"

"Sorry if we frightened you, miss. I'm Sora, and these are my friends Donald and Goofy."

"My name is Jasmine, my father is the Sultan here in Agrabah," Jasmine began explaining.

"So does that make you a princess?" Goofy asked.

"Yes," Jasmine nodded, "but my father has been captured by Jafar who now controls the city. He used to be the royal Vizier, but somehow he obtained dark powers, and now is desperately looking for something called the 'Keyhole' "

Sora's lips pursed in a frown at the mentioning of that. Jasmine continued explaining about her escape with the help of a boy named Aladdin. She wondered where Aladdin went off to while Jasmine was in trouble, you'd think someone who helped save a princess would want to stay with her.

"Aladdin, and where might I find this street rat?" an eerie voice suddenly appeared overhead and Sora gasped and lifted her head up spotting Jafar. The man was thin and tall with a twisted beard and a sneer that made her stomach roll.

"Jasmine run!" Sora ushered and whipped out her keyblade.

"Ah, so you're the girl who holds the key. Well my dear that key won't save you from the fate we have in store." Heartless appeared all around him, and with a snicker he ordered them to attack.

~Hallow Bastion~

Riku bent over panting and wiping sweat from his face. He'd just taken down a horde of heartless showing great resistance, which pleased Vincent greatly. "You're improving dear boy. It is only a matter of time before you're able to wield the power you seek."

"I told you before I don't need power, there's only one thing that I want." Riku clenched his teeth together and struggled to get to his feet. Vincent frowned and patted the boy's head as he slipped past.

"I don't understand why you care about such a girl. She's a blind fool, witless and cocky. She believes the power you granted her is her own and she's going from world to world waving it dangerously with those friends of yours like some sort of new toy."

"I know she's childish but I hardly think she's using it as a toy…" then again, Riku thought. Sora was always fond of games. "She's searching for Kairi, that's hardly showing off."

"Yes, Kairi… perhaps if anything could stop her from making a fool of herself it's that girl. Perhaps it's time I had a search of my own. However, I'll need you to do me a favor in return, since I can't see to the event myself."

"What favor?" Riku said in a suspicious voice.

"In the land of Agrabah my associate Jafar has discovered another Princess of Heart. Her name is Jasmine, and I need you to go recover her for me. While you do that I shall make a search for this girl Kairi. Once I find Kairi we shall reunite the three of you once more."

After a moment of thinking Riku gave in an agreed. "Alright you have a deal. Where do I need to go?"

~Back in Agrabah~

Sora and the others managed to locate Aladdin, whom had been off treasure hunting after receiving a tip about the magic lamp and the all powerful wish granting genie. The cosmic being was big and blue and loud, with a flamboyant personality. He popped in and out quick and flashy enjoying his time in the outdoors. The poor guy was often trapped in his "itty bitty living space" and was lucky to see the light of day every century or two.

Aladdin was his current savior now, and after using his first wish to banish off a bunch of heartless he made a promise to genie to use his third and final wish to set him free of the lamp. Unfortunately for them Jafar had other plans. Not only did he make off with Princess Jasmine, but he also made off with Genie's lamp halting his attempt to save Jasmine.

Now they were stuck, Sora was at a loss of what just to do. Aladdin was upset, Jafar was gone, and they had no idea where to start looking for them. "Where do you think they went off to, Aladdin? Do you have any idea of where the keyhole might be?"

"I don't even know what the keyhole is, what exactly does it do?" Aladdin asked.

"I'm not entirely sure myself, but I have to seal it or the heartless could use it to destroy your world, just like they did to mine."

Goofy tapped his temple. "It would have to be someplace significant… and it can't be at the palace because Jafar has already looked there, and in town."

"If that's the case there's only one other place it and Jafar could be. Come on, it's time we went to the Cave of Wonders!" Aladdin shouted and lead the way out into the desert. Hopping back aboard carpet they made a quick dash through the desert and too the darkened cover which held the great tiger head cave.

Jafar was there alright because the head had been tainted by the darkness and was guarding the entrance from any outside intruders. Heartless surrounded them attacking them as they tried to banish the darkness away.

Injured and winded Sora rounded the tiger head panting and leaned back against the rock… that's when she noticed… the bowed curve of the head… if she could climb that she could get to the source of the darkness. "I've got an idea! Distract him you guys!" Sora made a dash up the hill, wobbling as the head moved and bucked under her feet. She tried her best to hold on and almost fell off on more than one occasion.

"Come on Sora you can do this!" Digging her feet into the sand she leapt and attacked the glowing eyes, little by little she banished the darkness and finally the glow evaporated and Sora fell off the nose landing harshly on her back and winced.

"Sora!" Donald shouted as he cured her wounds and went to her side. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm okay, thanks Donald." She gets to her feet and stares up at the opening/  
So this is the cave of wonders huh? Let's be on our guard, heartless are gonna be all around us here." Cautiously Sora stepped through the mouth and into the winding maze that was the Cave of Wonders. Everywhere she looked there was treasure and gold, and heartless galore. Twists and turns and traps had her jumping, dodging and leaping to safety.

"Man… I feel out of sha." Sora took a breather atop a rock surface leaning her head back. "First that fight and now this… it seems like this journey will never end."

"Come on Sora we can't quit now," Donald and Goofy held her up to her feet. "I know it's tough, but we have a job to do." He offered her a potion and she took it with gratitude. She sipped and sighed and stared at the dark entrance of another room.

"I have a bad feeling, Donald. Like I don't want to get to the end of this hall." Sora's eyes stared into the dark and her chest clenched tight making it hard to breathe.

"Just think of it as another heartless battle. This Jafar guy is bad news, and unless we stop him many people will get hurt. Including Jasmine." Goofy suggested patting her back. "Don't you worry, Donald and I are here to back you up!"

She smiled at them touching their hands. "Thanks guys, it's a great comfort to have you both as my friends." She stood up straight on her own and look to Aladdin who had been waiting patiently for her to rest. "Sorry, I'm okay now. Let's finish this Aladdin!"

~Lamp Chamber~

Jafar stood at the entrance with a sleeping Jasmine at his feet, and the world's keyhole straight in front of him. He gave a sinister laugh, feeling the power of his position with great fervor. He sensed a dark hole opening and watched as Riku stepped through it "You're not the visitor I was expecting, boy."

"Vincent has his hands tied. Hand over the princess, I'll take her where she needs to go."

"I see, so has Vincent explained to you the situation in which we're in?" Jafar questioned, stepping lightly knowing that Riku didn't know all the details of their plans.

"He told me about the princesses, and that's all I need to know. Now hand her over Jafa-"

"Riku!" Sora's voice had Riku whirling around. He saw her keyblade in hand looking shocked at what she was seeing. "Riku what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question." Riku rounded Jafar who became enticed by the situation. "You shouldn't be here Sora, it's too dangerous. This place is too close to the darkness."

"It's because it's too close to darkness that I'm here. I need to seal the keyhole, Riku, or this world will crumble just like ours did."

What was she talking about? Riku wondered… it was because of their world's keyhole and the door opening that they were able to escape from a crumbling world destroyed by the heartless. Wasn't it? "You don't know what you're talking about. I don't know where you got your information Sora, but this world is safe, and Kairi's not here so you should move on."

"I can't believe what I'm hearing, you really think this place is safe?"

"I have the princess, and I'm putting her in a secure location so the heartless won't steal her heart. once she's secure the heartless will leave, and so should you. Stop playing with things you don't understand, it's getting ridiculous."

Riku's words triggered a memory, one back on the island where she had met a shadowy figure. _'You understand so little….one who knows nothing can understand nothing.'_

"What's ridiculous is the fact that you think I'm playing." Sora's blade appeared in her hand. "I can't let you take Jasmine, and I won't let you be apart of this world's destruction!"

Riku's eyes sharpened and his own blade appeared, dark and curved like a saber. "You won't LET me? Tough words coming from someone who's never beaten me once in a fight!"

"I've grown since the island Riku, I don't want to fight you like this, but you're giving me no choice!"

"Sorry Sora, but I don't have time to play fight with you. Do yourself a favor, and go back to Traverse Town where you'll be safe." He waves a hand in the air the dark portal reappearing and he grabbed the princess.

"Jasmine!" Aladdin sped past Sora trying to reach in time, but Jafar appeared in front of him his magic pushing him back… both Riku and Jasmine were gone, leaving them alone with a Jafar and his newly coveted magic Genie.

"So sorry to interrupt but we've a schedule to keep, Genie for my second wish… CRUSH THEM!"

~Hallow Bastion~

Riku secured Jasmine in her place beside the other princesses. His heart was conflicted…and his brain muddled. Just what did Sora know? Why was she acting so defensive, so passionate for a world she didn't even belong in? Did she really believe she was a true keyblade master?

"Ridiculous, she couldn't even beat me when we were playing with wooden swords, what makes her think she could beat me with my own keyblade?" Riku humphed and walked through the halls finding Vincent in the conference hall watching Sora's battle with Jafar.

"Hey! WHat's she doing?" Riku rushed forward gripping the stone pedestal. "Why is she fighting Jafar? Why is he hurting her?"

"It seems it's a good thing your Sora was there… unknown to me he was summoning heartless into the world in order to take it over. Your Sora discovered this on her search to find Kairi, and It's the reason why she was so offensive against you my dear. I apologize for carelessly choosing such a fool. I felt his sorcery powers would come in handy… but all it did was corrupt him, and in the end he's becoming consumed by his own hatred and power."

They watched as Jafar summoned his last wish, a wish to become an all powerful genie. "I must admit she's quite persistent and has grown stronger with your keyblade in her possession. However, sooner or later she's going to run into trouble she won't be able to handle, and it'll be the cause of her undoing."

"I can't let that happen! Even if Sora doesn't return my feelings, and even if she's changing, I have to stop her before she gets seriously hurt!"

"You should just listen to Vincent and dump the girl, kid." Hades suggested. "I can guarantee you she is going to end up causing a mess you'll more than likely need to clean up."

"I don't care, we've been friends for far too long for me to just abandon her."

"Why not? She's abandoned you hasn't she?" Hades crossed his arms.

"Enough, Hades, it's obvious the boy is determined to keep his precious Sora out of harm's way. I've finally found the ticket in which to halt her quest." Vincent cut the projection of Sora's victory. "We did have a bargain after all… you get the princess… and I.." The projectin started again but this time on a sleeping kairi floating in the middle of the space. Riku jumped.

"Kairi!" Finally, now this whole search would come to an end and the three of them can be together again! "Wait…" he got a closer look at her. "What's wrong with her? Why is she sleeping?"

"It would seem the heartless got to her first, I'll explain more later, for now go to her,." Vincent nodded his head and the sound of strong heels clicked along the ground. A tall voluptuous figure in pirates robes stepped from the darkness. "Your ship awaits."

"Just remember, handsome," Captain Amelia Hook laughed in a deep husky voice while tossing back her long mane of thick curly locks. "This is no pleasure cruise, it won't be a pleasant voyage."

~Agrabah~

Jafar was defeated, and the heartless had quieted around town… but the mood was hardly celebratory. Aladdin was worried for Jasmine, his head bowed and his hands clenched on his knees feeling useless for not having been able to protect her.

Sora was little better, guilt over Jasmine, and confused over Riku's presence in the cave. She couldn't understand his motives, what had he meant that the world was safe? That the princess would be put in a secure location? She had to find him, and corner him for some answers.

Genie on the other hand, happy to be free from Jafar and back with Aladdin, was bubbling with excitement. "Al, did you forget, you still have one wish left!" He assured the moping boy patting his shoulders. "Ask me to find Jasmine for you!"

Aladdin slowly raised his head, his face serious and determined. "I-I wish…"

Sora held her breath wanting to stop him…

"I wish for your freedom Genie!"

"Al!" Shocked from his decision Genie watched in shock as magic surrounded him freeing him of his spirit type form and the cuffed binds that bound him to his lamp.

"A deal's a deal Genie, you can go wherever you want, you're your own master!" Aladdin's soft happy tone faded into one of desperate hope. "If you could though, would you go along with Sora and try to find Jasmine?"

"Sorry Al, I'm though taking orders from others...but," Genie continued with a coy grin. "A favor now that's something entirely different. I suppose I could give that a try. After all we're Pals, right Al?"

Aladdin smiled and tossed his hair back cockily. "Of course! Thanks Genie."

**Sorry this update took a little longer than expected, I was having a hard time on how I wanted this particular area to go, but I think I've got it all worked out now. So the next update should be within a day or two. **

**Next Chapter: A Part of your World**


	7. Part of Your World

**If I was yours:** We all know that Sora was selected to wield the mighty keyblade to stop the heartless from bringing darkness to the various worlds, but unlike in the video games we all know and love this Sora was born a little different.

**Author's Note**: Okay so I've decided to include a few other gender bend roles to make things interesting. One of them you'll see coming up is Ariel and if you need a visual for what I had in mind take a look at Sakimichan on deviantart It's called "Out of Water"

**Chapter 7: A Part of your World**

**~Neverland~**

Riku stared at Kairi so confused and saddened by her appearance. They'd never been especially close, he acknowledged her presence for the most part, but it had been Sora who had tied them together. Still his heart ached to see her so lifeless, staring blankly as if about to sleep. She hadn't moved since they left Hallow Bastion. When he had gone off after the puppet Pinocchio as Vincent had suggested, he figured it would be the start of finding the answers to finding her heart. Except he ended up returning empty handed… because of Sora.

The memory of it was bitter. She was still determined to fight against him, believing he was… wrong.

_**~flashback~**_

Riku stared down at the lifeless puppet, his eyes cautious and studios. "A puppet that has lost its to the heartless. Perhaps it holds the key to saving Kairi." He looks to Sora who looked at him fierce and angry, a look she didn't normally carry. "It's time we stopped this game, Sora. Come with me, and we'll go help Kairi." He offers her an easy smile walking towards her. "We can do it together."

He stopped when he saw her take out her keyblade. He was downright shocked. "What? You mean you'd rather fight me? Over a puppet that has no heart?" He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Heart or no heart, at least has a conscience. Don't you see it Riku? Don't you hear it speaking to you? Mine's speaking to me and I hear it loud and clear. It's telling me you're on the wrong side."

Riku scowled his fists clenching. "I don't understand you, this is what you want! You want to see Kairi don't you?" You want to be with me, don't you?

"I do, but I'll find her on my own. I won't stoop to dwelling inside the darkness. It's dangerous and it's stupid, and you should get out while you still can!"

"You're the one who's stupid!" He couldn't retaliate anymore. The heartless descended and Riku was forced to retreat into the darkness leaving Sora alone with it.

_**~flashback end~**_

"I don't understand, why does Sora fear me?"

"She doesn't," Vincent spoke from behind him. "What she fears is the darkness. She doesn't understand the power that it holds. He heart is too innocent, too childish to truly comprehend her dangerous situation."

"What must I do? How can I keep Sora safe?"

"This girl Kairi is Sora's dear friend, returning her heart should be your top priority. The Princesses in which you've been collecting and protecting are the keys to open the heart of all worlds, wherein lies untold wisdom. I'm sure you'll find a way to recover Kairi's heart."

Riku clenched his fists and he nodded. "Alright, but what about Sora?"

"Let the girl wander, with the keyblade in her hand she's well enough protected from the heartless… as for you, I shall grant you a marvelous gift. The power to control the heartless," he raised his arms pushing his mighty cloak back and a fearsome green aura surrounded Riku and he could feel the change, the surge of power rising through him.

"With this you will be protected, and the heartless will serve you allowing your search to be far easier."

Riku smiled and he turned to Kairi. "Soon, my friend, soon everything will be right again."

_**~Gummi Ship~**_

Sora stared in disbelief at the world they were approaching. "It's practically all water… how are we gonna find the keyhole if we can't breathe?"

"Don't worry, I'll just use my magic." Donald assured her. "Trust me, the minute we enter we'll be creatures of the sea."

Sora frowned a little and shrugged… as they landed she felt the rush of water and bubbles surround her.. .she held her breath but when she couldn't hold it anymore she found she could breathe and speak… she felt odd and a little lopsided, maneuvering a little oddly as she tried to swim with the large finned tail that was her bottom torso. "whoa… ack! Donald!" She covered her chest realizes he was only wearing shells. "What's the big idea?"

"It's not my doing Sora, it's how the people of this world are dressed. You'd best just work with it." He tried to swim his body upside down and he wriggled and grunted trying to right himself. Goofy already had the hang of things wiggling his fins together in a circular rowing motion. He made a great turtle.

As her eyes wandered the area she spotted three figures heading towards them. She found they were not heartless but three other creatures of the sea; a merfolk like her, a bonnie yellow fish, and a tiny crab.

"Come on Sebastian," the merman called back to the small crab who swam as fast as his claws could take him.

"Aryn wait! Don't leave me behind!" Sebastian shouted to the merman in a strong jamaican accent. Just as he breached the cove he bumped into Donald the crab jolted and screamed ran off behind Aryn. Sora came closer getting a good look at the merman. He had a head of bright red hair, flowy and capped around his handsome young face. His build was strong, probably from years of swimming the seas.

"Ah don't be scared, Sebastian, they don't look like one of them. Isn't that right Flounder?" He looked down to the pretty yellow fish who spoke in a shy sweet female voice.

"I don't know, Aryn, there's something weird about them."

Sora laughed a little nervously watching Aryn as he began to circle her.

"They do look a little different. Where are you from?" He stops in front of her, watching her face a little close and had her leaning back.

"we're from far away… and we're not really used to these waters." Sora glanced back at Donald and Goofy who gave a confirming nod. Aryn held his chin giving it considerable thought before smiling.

"I see, well then we'll show you how we swim around here, won't we Sebastian?" Aryna glanced back at his crabby friend who immediately protested.

"Aryn, King Triton won't like dis."

"Oh you worry too much, here come on, I'll help. We'll make a game out of it" He motioned flounder to skitter away and then he takes a firm hold of Sora's waist making her tense up." Relax… wiggle your fin a bit by the way in case you didn't notice my name is Aryn, and my friends here are Sebastian and Flounder."

"Oh I noticed," Sora made a nervous laugh still not sure how she felt about having Aryn's hands on her bare waist, not even Riku had touched her this way. "My name is Sora, and those are my friends Donald and Goofy."

"Glad to meet yah, now then..." Aryn kept a firm grip on her showing the different twitches and stretches of the tail. He then moved onto her arms showing the proper stroking methods and positions. "Use your whole body… yeah that's it, now try to catch Flounder!"

It took Sora a minute to get the hang of it, using the currents of the water and the methods Aryn showed her to get her moving up and down back and forth. Before she knew it Sora was chasing after Flounder laughing and giggling as the cute yellow fish skittered off.

"Nice job," Sebastian complimented sarcastically. "While we're at it we'll teach them self defense…"

"Sebastian!" Aryn shouted pointing out a clutter of heartless. Sebastian yelped and made a dash for cover.

"Class over!" Aryn too turned to swim off, but halted when he saw Sora staying put. Thinking she was too afraid to move he rushed back.

"Sora!" Aryn quickly swam in front of her putting up his fists. "Don't worry I'll protect you, make a swim for it!"

"No, we'll protect each other." Sora brought out her keyblade and had Aryn gawking when she used it with flair. Together they chopped up the squid like heartless like fresh sushi.

"Wow! You're amazing, Sora!" Aryn gave a full hearted laugh his blue eyes bright and energetic. "Where did you learn those moves?"

"Oh, you pick up a few things where I come from. Are there creatures like this everywhere?"

"Yes, they showed up recently and started causing problems all over. My father's been holding them off but there's too many of them. We went to see where they were coming from but sort of got chased into meeting you instead."

"We should head back to the palace, I'm sorry that the king might be in over his head." Sebastian explained. "I just wish we hadn't come so far, we might run into more of them on the way."

"Don't worry Sebastian… with Sora, Donald, and Goofy with us we'll have better luck fighting against them. That is if you don't mind coming with us, Sora."

"Not at all, lead the way, Aryn!"

The swim to the Palace of Atlantica was indeed treacherous. There were heartless popping up everywhere and just as they ended one battle another would pop up. Sora could handle a straight swim easy enough but trying to find against them in the water was becoming tedious. They made it through the main courtyard of the Palace before decidiing to turn tail and swim for the palace. Three heartless follow them and just as they were about to breach the palace doors a strike of yellow zipped past Sora and struck down the heartless.

"That was too close!" An elder voice said and Sora's eyes followed their source to a strong yet older man with long flowing white hair and beard, a crown atop his head and a deep frown permanently printed on his lips.

"Nice shootin, Dad!"

"Oh Aryn!" Triton lectured in a disappointed grumble. "I told you not to go off on your own. It's dangerous out there, you should stay here within the palace."

"Oh Dad, come on, I wasn't in any real danger, I can handle those creatures no problem. Especially if you gave me a weapon to train with."

"No, absolutely not you're still too young to even think about such things. Leave those creatures to me, and the guard." His eyes turned from Aryn to his company and he took one look at Sora and his frown deepened. "Who are they?"

"Oh, forgive me, your majesty. My name is Sora, and this is donald and Goofy."

"They helped us to fight off those creatures. You could see her weapon, father, it's amazing! She knocked out two with one blow!"

"They don't look familiar, and what weapon? She's not carrying anything."

"She doesn't have to, I've seen her, it appears and disappears in her hand like magic!" Aryn said excitedly but the more he talked of Sora's fighting qualities the angrier triton seemed to be.

"I don't know what purpose you have here, young lady, but you should go back wherever it is you come from."

" I'm afraid I can't do that your highness, I've got a mission I must complete." Sora said sincerely hoping it would smooth things over.

"Yeah, we came here to find the Keyhole." Goofy said with a chuckle.

"The what…" Triton was more shocked then puzzled and Sora could see the anger beginning to bubble over. She swallowed hard slowly backing up. "There's no such thing!"

"But dad… if they're looking for something we should hel-"

"Aryn, not another word! I don't want you to leave the palace, is that clear, son?" Triton shouted at his son his hands fisting around the triton the staff glowing from his anger. Aryn returned the frown his eyes defiant as he turned tail and swam off. Sora gave a quick bow of her head chasing after him.

"Aryn wait up!" Sora followed him outside the palace walls and took his hand to stop him. "He said that-"

"I don't care what he says. He's wrong. If you say there's a keyhole then I believe you, Sora. I don't know what it is, but I will help you find it." He lifted a fist as if making a sworn oath. "I promise!"

Sora laughed softly and she gave a nod. "Alright, then. Where should we start?"

"I'm not sure… but before we go, tehre's something I'd like to show you. Follow me." He grabs her hand and they swim together. Avoiding the heartless that appear Aryn leads Sora into a secret grotto hidden behind a stone. Inside was a treasure trove of trinkets and knick knacks. Sora took a gander around spinning a globe as she passed it and opening a few chests just to see what's inside.

"Where'd you get all this stuff, Aryn?"

"I found them here and there. I think it's all from another world." He watched as Sora absentmindedly touched a crest in the shape of a trident before her eyes wander to other things. "I don't know what a lot of it is, but whenever I find something I bring it here and add it to my collection."

"You've sure collected a lot."

"yeah, well when you're stuck in one place for a long period you start to find things to entertain yourself… I hunt for adventure, and I long to see other worlds. I want to see what all is out there!" He spins around and stops when his eyes land on her again. "Does… that sound strange?"

Sora thought about it, a smile on her face thinking of how much Aryn reminded her of Riku… before they had left the island. "No, not strange at all."

**~Hallow Bastion~**

The search of the princess' was going poorly. They had six already… but they still were missing one… and they couldn't locate her anywhere. Riku was beyond frustrated, staring at the makeshift door which would open leading to the Key of all Worlds… the lock still firmly in place.

He felt trapped, and lost, unable to think or act clearly. It'd been a long time since he had felt like that. He recalled his childhood, before kairi had come to the island. The happy days where he was content just being on the island, and playing with his best friend.

Sora was curious and adventurous enough for both of them, always coming up with wild and crazy ideas that had him searching for answers and logical explanations. He credited Kairi for finally pushing him to see other worlds, but really it was Sora who had him getting interested in the unknown… Sora who had piqued his interest in discovering new things, and exploring all possibilities. It was also Sora that had him building up his skills just so he could protect her from the monsters and spooks that made her quiver in fear.

"You've changed from that scared little kid, Sora." Riku clenched his fists feeling the dakr Powers Vincent had granted him. "You think just because you wield a keyblade you're as strong as me.. that you can protect yourself from the dangers of the worlds? Well you're wrong… and I'm going to prove it to you."

**~Atlantica~**

The search for the keyhole had taken them all over the sea. back and forth through the caves where'd they met, and to destinations she hadn't seen before. Finally they'd stumbled on a curious object inside a sunken ship, a crystal trident with the same shape as the emblem in Aryn's Grotto. When they brought it back it was the perfect fit… and Sora could feel a strong pull towards it.

Just as she was about to pull out her blade, the threatening voice of King Triton echoed in the halls startling them all,

"Aryn you've disobeyed me again! I told you not to leave the palace!" His eyes went from Aryn to the crystal and before either one of them could protest he shattered the glass fixture with his glowing trident.

Shocked and horrified by what he had done Aryn turned to his father furious. "I can't believe you just did that! I don't understand you! You ruin everything!" Upset and furious he pushed past his father and swam out the grotto. Though he was hurting by his sons words Triton turned to Sora.

"Young lady you're not from another ocean, you're from another world!" Triton saw her shocked expression. Knowing he was right he continued in a calmer tone. "You must be the key bearer."

"Well, yes, but how did you know?" She hadn't meant to keep it secret but it was imperative to her.

"You can fool Aryn but you can't fool me you don't know your dorsal fin from your tail!" Triton pointed accusingly. "As the keybearer you must be aware of the rule not to mess in the affairs of other worlds."

"Well, yes, but-"

"Silence, you've broken this principle, and it's been said that the key bearer will disturb the peace and bring ruin."

"Aww shucks, Sora's not like that!" Goofy tried to explain.

"I thank you, for helping my son, but do as I say and leave. There's no room in this ocean for you or your key!" Triton turned tail and left leaving Sora feeling guilty and puzzled.

"Now what do we do?" Donald questioned floating beside her.

"We should go find, Aryn, and explain the situation to him. I also should apologize. I don't want him to get into anymore trouble on my account. We'll continue our search for the keyhole, but I won't let it affect Aryn and his father." Sora decided giving a nod. "King Triton may have the wrong idea about me, but I know what I have to do. This is the only way I can help eliminate the heartless."

"I agree, so let's go find Aryn!"

Aryn was sulking too angry and upset to see anyone, and he most of all didn't want Sora to see him in such a pitiful display. He'd just become friends with her, and he had wanted to help her find what she was looking for, and his father had to go and make an embarrassing display. "What's so wrong about helping others?"

"Why nothing, dear boy." The deep voice of Ursula stung his ears and Aryn shot up staring at the sea witch with cautious eyes. "Now, now, no need to get hostile with me. I believe I can help you with your problem."

"My problem… what are you talking about?"

"I mean your wish… you want to see other worlds, don't you? That shouldn't be too hard, especially since your new friends came from another world."

"What?" This took Aryn by surprise. "You mean… Sora's from another world?"

"Yes, but she had special help. You recall that key of her that she uses? That's how she gets back and forth between other worlds." She watched his expression change and Ursula makes tsking sounds. "There there my dear boy. You've got something special too."

She leans in wrapping a tentacle over his strong shoulder. "Listen carefully, the keyhole that Sora and the others are searching for is what she uses to see other worlds… and I believe it is hidden somewhere inside the palace. If you can just get me inside without your father knowing I'll help you get to these other worlds you long for."

For a moment Aryn was conflicted… he'd heard rumors of Ursula being a sea witch of terrible power… and for those reasons his father had banished her from the palace. However what she spoke of sounded legit, and if it meant he could see worlds and help Sora then he didn't mind bending the rules. "Alright, you've got a deal."

Sora and the others searched around for Aryn with no luck. She wasn't in any of the places they'd been before. "Do you think he returned to the palace?"

"There's no where else he could have gone. More than likely that's exactly where we'll find him." Goofy turned his head and spun attacking another heartless as it popped up.

"Alright, then it's back to the palace… maybe we can also try and convince King Triton to let us look for the Keyhole." Sora lead the way, something in her gut making her wary of their situation. Something wasn't right, she could feel it!

The moment they entered the palace Sora could hear voices, and knew the situation had turned dark.

"Time for a little Journey, Handsome, to the dark world of the heartless!" Ursula shouted with glee the King's Trident in firm in her hands.

"We cannot find the keyhole, the keyhole is not here." Flotsam and Jetsam spoke in grave voices to their mistress. Ursula was shocked and enraged. Before she could act though she sensed Sora's approach and gave a smirking smile to the pretty little heroine.

"Oh dear, we have company, but I'm afraid you're a little late, my dear." She laughs and disappears into a thick inky cloud. Sora swam up fast and immediately noticed King Triton was injured. The man weak and collapsed against his throne with Aryn at his side looking guilty and ashamed.

"Father, I'm so sorry."

"The Trident… Aryn… we must get it back." He grabbed his son by the shoulder holding it firmly in his hand. "Go with Sora, and do whatever it takes to keep her from using its power!"

"I will, you can count on me father, I will not fail this time!" He turned to Sora. "Let's go!"

"That's right, I'm right behind you, Aryn!" Sebastian said proudly and unusually brave. Sora gave a grin and a thumbs up.

"Be careful," Triton warned. "Ursula draw power from her cauldron, she uses it to protect herself. Use your magic to make her vulnerable."

"Thanks, Your majesty, and don't worry, we'll stop Ursula!" Sora promised. The group made their way through the watery labyrinth, fighting against heartless and sharks til they found the entrance to Ursula's Grotto. The sea witches lair was dark and dreary with the sort of plant life that had Sora's skin crawling.

Like a general leading his troops Aryn barged into Ursula's room raring for a fight. Ursula came down from her perch her face showing her anger and aggression. This fight wasn't going to be pretty. Sora's blade appeared in her hands and she whispered to Aryn. "Leave the magic to me… when I weaken her, attack her with all you've got."

Aryn laughed and punched his fist into his opposing palm. "You don't have to tell me twice. Let's do this!"

The battle begun. Flotsam and Jetsam kept Goofy and Donald busy the eels whirling around smacking with their long strong tails and bitin with their sharp teeth. Aryn distracted Ursula leading her around the room and he took most of the blows. Sora tried to concentrate on aiming magic into the bubbling cauldron, even as it spewed fire balls, and whirled fierce mini typhoons to toss her around like a rag doll.

Magic still wasn't her strong suit, but with Donald busy Sora was the only one who could do it. She tried to remember the blizzara techniques she'd just learned, but the problem was the aiming.

Just as she was about to give into blackness she heard the spell land and Ursula shouted in pain as her protection barrier was halted and Aryn launched the attack that left her seeing stars.

Flotsam and Jetsam were defeated evaporating into darkness. Ursula righted herself her eyes seeing double of everything. "You… you'll pay for this!" She swam away disappearing into darkness.

"You can't run!" Sora shouted feeling the end close. She swam after the sea witch, the other behind her. They crossed the great stream her tail whipping about madly, all those lessons that Aryn had given her paying off finally. The crevice which Ursula ducked into lead into the wide open ocean and left Ursula no place to hide.

"Stop right there Ursula! There's no use running, you can't escape!"

"You poor insignificant fool! I rule the seas now! It's YOU who cannot escape!" Ursula held the trident high, its power coarsing through her making her grow to impossible size. Sora felt her confidence wane as the woman laughed at her. How was she going to fight something off that big?

"Come on, Sora!" Aryn encourage placing a hand on her shoulder. "No use getting scared now, we can defeat her together! She may be bigger than us, but our hearts are stronger!"

Encrouaged, and deeply touched Sora smiled at Aryn and nodded. "You're right! Let's do this! Everyone CHARGE!" She made a beeline for Ursula's head her key striking out over and over. She could feel the pain and shock of Ursula's magic striking her and more than once Sora felt herself being tossed back from her target.

Still she didn't give up… because Aryn was right. It didn't matter how small you were, all that mattered was the strength of your heart, and hers was beaming from te support of her friends new and old. Light shimmered from the tip of her blade and shot out striking Ursula point blank. The power of her light sending the queen of the seas into a seizure of bubbles and darkness.

As the cloud of darkness faded, from it a shimmer of light appeared, and the trident stood glimmering with power and ready to be grasped by its rightful owner once again. Aryn swam to his father's weapon, and grasped it tightly and protectively. "I've made amends… and now the seas are safe again."

"Almost…" Sora said patting his shoulder. "There's just one more thing that's left to ensure your world's safety."

**~A little later~**

Sora floated in Ariel's grotto holding out her blade as the keyhole appeared in the place where the trident emblem had been. She locked it up and watched as it bubbled and disappeared. "Another world safe and sound."

"Sora…" Aryn approached her after the light show was over. "What's your world like?"

"Oh, Aryn," Suddenly remembering her eyes go happy to apologetic. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you the truth about us."

"That's okay," he shook his head and smiled sadly at her. "You had your reasons. I just wish… I wish I could go with you and see the many places I want to see." He paused a moment. "One day I'll find a way…" He took her hand and opened her palm placing something in it. "Until then I want you to have this."

Sora opened her palm looking at the cute shell shaped link. She'd received several other from the friends she had made in the worlds before: The Butterfly from Tarzan, The lamp from Aladdin, a spell book from Merlin, and a star from Pinocchio. However this one struck a chord, because it reminded her of the beaches from home, and the pretty shells she and Kairi used to collect to make charms. "Thank you, Aryn."

"Promise you'll come back to visit me?" He said hopefully.

"Yes," She held the shell to her heart. "I promise."

**Sorry this update took a little longer than I expected and also came out longer than I expected. I hope it was worth the wait and the read!**

**Next Chapter: I Believe I Can Fly! **


End file.
